I Still Need You
by FlashpointLifeline
Summary: It all started as a moment of distrust between Greg and Jules that spiraled out of control. But a series of Hot Calls managed to make it worse and put them through much more than they bargained for. Picks up right where "You think you know someone" left of.
1. Chapter 1

After Greg helped Hayley into the police car, he watched for a moment it as it drew away and then looked back at the team. For once he didn't go to see if they were okay, he felt guilty and inside it hurt.

They've had a hell of a day. Going for a Hot Call was something, going for a Hot Call when your Sergeant and friend was the one in danger was another thing altogether. They were professionals, yes, they knew how to act as such even when they were personally involved with the person in danger but it was much more demanding emotionally.

As the SUVs all began to leave, Greg hesitated. There was only one left, Eddie's. That meant the man wasn't going to leave without Greg but he didn't want to face him. He wanted to be alone. Turning, he began to walk down the road his hands deep in his pockets.

Eddie's eyes scanned around him in search for Greg. He knew the man didn't have a ride back and he probably needed some support. If they've had a bad day, his had been way worse.

Spotting him further away, walking in the opposite direction of the mayhem, Eddie quickly jogged in order to catch up to him. "Greg!" he called out and soon reached his side. "Come on buddy, I'll give you a ride."

Greg didn't turn to face him but he slowed his pace knowing better than to try and outrun him. "I'm not going back to HQ," he replied softly. He wanted to think things over before he headed over to debriefing and he knew the team couldn't start without him - he figured by the time he got there on foot everyone would have cooled down enough, including himself.

Eddie put a hand on the man's shoulder to make him stop. He moved so he was standing right in front of him.

Greg stopped abruptly when Eddie stepped in front of him and met his gaze with his own questioning eyes.

"Come on, you can't possibly walk all the way back," the Team leader said.

"I can't go there right away, Eddie," he tried to butt in but then Eddie continued.

"I'll drop you home first."

Greg shrugged before nodding. "Fine," he relented before turning and heading back to the SUVs - his head was pounding and all he wanted was to lose himself.

The walk back to the SUV was silent between the two men. Reaching it, Greg slid into the passenger side and belted up before sitting in silence.

Eddie took his place behind the wheel and turned on the engine, pulling off on the street. After a moment, he glanced sideways at Greg. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked. Out of them all, Eddie was the one who knew him better. He had known about his life before the SRU, about his previous alcohol problem, about the son and wife he had lost because of it… However, Greg had never been forthcoming on the reason why he became an alcoholic in the first place and Ed had never pushed to know.

Greg shook his head then sighed. "I didn't want you guys to find out this way," he said softly. He didn't need to finish - Eddie would know what he was trying to say. Greg felt guilty for never telling anyone and now they all found out about the reason for his alcohol problem the wrong way and he hated it.

Eddie kept his eyes on the road for a moment even after Greg spoke. He knew this wasn't how Greg would have liked things to turn out. It was as if they had violated his privacy unwillingly to dig up old demons. "You know that doesn't change how we look at you, right?" he said after a moment.

Oh it did and Greg knew it deep inside. He was ashamed of his own past, ashamed of what he used to be and had never wanted to be reminded of it again. He had known his past would come bite him someday - but not like this.

"You don't know that, Eddie," he said softly. His heart hurt from the words Jules had spoken to him. His mind was filled with the images of Hayley who was beyond distraught. And Kevin's voice ran riot around his mind.

"I do know that, actually," Ed retorted quickly. He looked at the man next to him again as they reached a red light, studying him carefully. He wasn't as good a profiler as Greg or Jules were but he knew the man enough to see he was hurting deep inside. "Greg, we're like family. We're human and so are you. The past is the past and who you are now is a completely different man." A break as he looked at the traffic light turning green and carried on driving. "The whole team knows that. They're not the ones to judge."

Greg fell silent, he didn't believe Eddie - he trusted the man with his life but at this moment he couldn't find it in his heart to believe him. Looking up at the scenes before him as they passed by, he sighed and pulled his guard up. "I know Eddie," he said, trying to reassure him that he was fine despite it.

His response wasn't convincing enough but Eddie decided to let it pass. Greg needed a moment to think things through and of course at the moment he was too emotionally distraught to be told otherwise. He would learn in time that the whole team was still there for him and that nothing changed, no matter what he may be thinking at the moment.

* * *

That same night back at the Barn, they had their usual debriefing. What was unusual about it was how little anyone spoke.

Eddie lead it, seeing as he had the full command on this one. Greg spoke only when he needed to add details for the time line and the events before the SRU got there. Jules probably spoke a total of 7 words throughout the whole thing, responding only when she was asked a question directly with as little words as possible. She was desperately avoiding Greg's gaze which often lingered on her and as soon as Ed called the debrief over, she left in a hurry and headed back home. Greg was also gone like a shot taking with him the transcript of his own hostage situation to try and make sense of it all.

Greg was already back at HQ early the next morning but clearly quiet and withdrawn.

The team had been doing their usual workout in the morning. The tension between the members of the team had been dense and most of them had pretended to be well into their workout to explain their lack of excitement for Spike and Wordy's usual banter, especially Jules who had barely spoken a word all morning.

They were getting dressed for drills sessions when the Hot Call alarm blared.

"Team One Hot Call!" Winnie called out.

Eddie quickly moved over to Winnie's desk in Greg's tow to listen to what she knew about the situation so far.

"What do we got, Winnie?" Greg asked approaching the desk quickly.

"Got a shooting at a high school, address on your PDAs."

Eddie quickly exchanged a look with Greg and darted over to the weapons' rack. Spike, Wordy and Sam gave him a quick look as they approached. "School shooting, let's move!" he urged and they went to gear up.

Jules got out of the women's locker room along with Leah right in time to hear what Ed told the rest of the team and without asking anything further, they quickly followed along.

"What do we know?" Greg asked Winnie as he followed the team to gear up.

"Got a lone shooter, no ID yet. School is locked down," Winnie added.

"On our way." This was the kind of situation that would get under his skin as well as Eddie's seeing as they both had sons attending high school.

Within minutes, they were geared up and heading over to the SUVs. Greg decided to go with Eddie, avoiding his usual riding with Jules routine.

Similarly, Jules quickly moved along with Spike and Leah while Sam got in with Wordy.

"We know anything else?" Greg asked once they rode along full pelt down the highway.

"Nothing yet, police on scene are trying to control the crowds and half of the kids managed to get out before lockdown," Winnie replied quickly as she worked.

"We're talking social network crisis, get on the networks see what's there," Greg instructed. "Maybe a kid saw or heard something."

"Copy that," Winnie said before being interrupted by a grunt from Spike.

"I can do it too," Spike replied, seeing as Leah was driving.

Sam winced and glanced at Wordy, he could sense the tension and he didn't like it. Wordy just shook his head, it was better not to say anything.

Ed listened carefully. This was going for the national news, they'd have to deal with civilians, parents, kids, other uniforms and the press along with the mayhem that was probably in there already. "Spike get me the floor plans first, we need to find our points of entry fast or this might get ugly," he said.

"Copy that," Spike obeyed, turning his attention down to his tablet.

"I could check the networks," Jules proposed.

Greg didn't seem to hear her. Eddie looked at Greg, waiting for him to speak.

In the other SUV, Sam glanced at Wordy again. "Do it Jules" Sam said simply butting in .

The moment of silence before she got her answer was enough to let her know that things were definitely not settled between her and Greg. Of course, she was also to be blamed, she had made sure to avoid him at all cost the whole morning. She was still mad and she didn't want to go back on the previous day's events. Not yet. Rolling her eyes slightly when Sam's voice finally replaced their boss', she grabbed an iPad and started working.

"Winnie," Ed continued. "Any uniforms in the school so far?"

"Only three, they were evacuating during the lockdown. They're in the principal's office now."

"Loading it up!" Spike chorused about the floor plans.

Sam looked at Wordy once more. "Guys, I know I'm probably overreacting here but there's some tension among us and that's not gonna help..." He hoped he wouldn't regret his own words but the tense atmosphere was obvious and it could make things go south if they weren't going in with clear heads.

Greg glanced at Eddie as he heard Sam and they exchanged a look. He wasn't wrong but the problem was that they lacked time to patch things up. They have had a bad previous day and they were already back in action, it was obvious they weren't all mentally ready for this, especially not Greg.

As silence grew between all of them, making the tension seem even worse, Jules tore her eyes from the iPad and looked out the window.

"We're a team here, we're all professionals," Ed finally butted in. "Let's act like it," he said for everyone's sake. Everything could not be resolved right now but they needed to get passed it, at least until the matter at the high school was settled.

"Copy that," Sam, Spike, Leah and Wordy answered almost in unison.

Jules' answer took a little longer to come. "Copy," she said simply.

"Copy," Greg replied a moment later.

As the school loomed into view, the crowd was already in full throttle. Kids, parents, teachers and cops were everywhere - even the firemen and ambulances had arrived.

The SUVs stopped and the team members were all quickly out and gearing up. Eddie looked down at the floor plan Spike had transferred to their PDAs. "Alright Team, Sam and Leah, West end. Wordy, Jules, on East with me. We go in together then split. The more ground we cover the better." He intentionally left out Spike who already had gone to the command truck as well as Greg as he knew the man would stay on the ground. Besides, with what happened the day before, Ed prefered to keep him out of the line of fire for now. "So far we know we have one shooter in there, there could be more so be cautious," he continued.

"Get to the principal's office. The sooner we talk to those cops the better," Greg said, heading over to Stainton.

"Principal's office is on the west end," Eddie said, giving Leah and Sam a look.

"We'll get it," Leah responded with a nod.

Ed looked over at his whole team. "Alright let's move!" he said quickly, seeing as they were all ready. There was no time to waste, they needed to get in there as fast a possible, the time it took for them to drive there was already long enough and he was afraid they might have been too late.

He took up the lead and they went in a triangle formation as they headed for the door. Cautiously making their way inside, they broke into their two respective teams. Ed took the lead towards the East.

"Jules, anything on the social networking?" Sam asked quickly.

"I didn't gather much," Jules said in response to Sam's question, keeping her voice low. "Mostly kids sharing what was going on in a general matter. A few of them mentioned the gunman was looking for someone, didn't have a name."

They cleared a few areas. The high school was big, however and if they didn't have a particular location to look for, this might take awhile. Too long. "Spike, eyes on the subject?"

Spike was already accessing the security cameras. Inside, the kids were all locked down into rooms. "Looking," he said as his eyes quickly scanned the cameras. Something caught his attention. "Hang on guys. Got something, give me a sec." His eyes followed a youth in black clothing and hoodie as he walked down the hallway, the rifle in his hand swinging ominously. He was glancing around as if looking for someone. "Got him. Heading east." A beat. "There's not much more than lecture halls, the library and the cafeteria on that side. Plus a few offices."

"Anyone else down there?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, lots more kids..." Spike replied darkly.

"Alright let's go. Sam, Leah, clear the other areas and join us," Ed said and suddenly, he was going much more rapidly, Wordy and Jules still following him closely. If they were right and there was only one shooter, then they had nothing more to clear, but they couldn't really oversee anything, not when so many kids were involved.

"Copy," Sam responded.

"No Sam, find the officers," Greg said finally speaking.

A frown appeared on Ed's features as Greg butted in, giving a contradictory order to the one he'd just given.

"But boss-" Sam started to object but he was cut off.

"Go Sam," Greg answered firmly.

Sam looked to Leah. It was obvious what they were both thinking at the moment. "Copy that," he finally said.

"Copy," Leah answered as well and they quickly headed over to the principal's office.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey guys! Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing! We just wanted to let you know we have many chapters coming up, this is only the beginning! We'll try to update regularly. Watch this space!_

* * *

As they moved through the corridors, Eddie slowed down when they reached a staircase as noise was heard a bit further away. It seemed to be coming from upstairs - a few yells but no gun shots. At least not yet. He pointed upwards for Wordy and Jules' sake. All three of them halted.

"Spike?" Ed simply asked.

Spike checked the cameras. He could see them and he tried to cross reference their location to where the shooter could be as he had gone off the radar. "Cafeteria is upstairs, downstairs is the rest of the lecture halls," he started. Then the hooded youth came back into view. "Got him! He went up," Spike said, controlling the cameras to track him "He's upstairs with two youths."

Silently, the three officers started climbing the stairs. As they got closer, the voices grew louder but it wasn't clear enough yet to make out anything they said. One person was yelling, probably the subject.

"Sam?" Spike asked, turning to the other half of the team for their status.

"Almost there," Sam replied as they reached the principal's office and found the three officers waiting. "You guys okay?" he asked and the men nodded. Leah remained just in the doorway keeping lookout.

"We locked the place down," one of them said simply. "Kid's not taken any casualties. Just warning shots. Do you think he's looking for someone?"

Sam shook his head. "We can't make any assumptions. Any idea who he is?"

"No sir," another officer replied. "All we could get was that he's a guy, probably around 16 or 17 years old, dark hair under a hood. He was wearing black glasses and hid from the cameras, we didn't get enough for an ID."

"It's okay, we'll find him," Sam assured. "Boss?"

For a moment Greg didn't answer and Sam glanced at Leah again. They exchanged a similar look as earlier. "Greg?"

"I was talking to Stainton," Greg quickly replied. "Most of the kids in there are accounted for, parents all got texts from their children. We're looking at 300 kids tops. Trying to find out more."

"Copy," Sam said and then looking to the officers, "You gonna be fine?" he asked, knowing they had to go support the rest of their team, especially seeing as they were a bit worn down already.

"Yeah, go."

Sam gave a nod and he and Leah quickly disappeared the way they had just came.

"There's a fire escape," Spike's voice came through. "You have to exit and go around the back of the school," he added, bringing up the floor plans to make them reach the rest of the team rapidly.

"Copy that," Leah said and they quickly moved in that particular direction.

* * *

Once they had reached the top of the stairs, Jules, Eddie and Wordy ducked behind a wall. They could hear him yell still and they were close enough to hear his words. He was claiming to be looking for someone and that these kids should tell him where he hid. Jules looked over at Ed. It was probably time for them to announce themselves. Ed simply gave her a nod for her to proceed.

"This is Jules Callaghan from the Strategic Response Unit! Sir we're gonna have to ask you to put the gun down slowly!" Jules called out, remaining hidden.

On the cameras, Spike could see the young man tense up. "Go away!" he bellowed before taking off, running to the cafeteria and leaving a pair of kids sobbing uncontrollably in the corner.

"He's heading for the cafeteria!" Spike said quickly.

As the subject ran off, all three officers got out of hiding but he was already out of sight.

A boy and a girl were curled up in a corner by the lockers. The boy pointed the way the shooter had gone when the officers came into view. "He's looking for a kid. he's gonna kill him!" he urged in panic stricken words.

Ed nodded at him and lead the way over to the cafeteria, again Jules and Wordy on his tow.

"We're on our way!" Sam and Leah were already outside and rounding the back of the school.

"Sam, you've got Sierra one," Eddie added after a moment, filling in for Greg who was still silent. "Leah, cover him."

"Copy," Leah said, sharing a look with Sam as they clambered up and headed for the door.

"Guys! He's right at the back." Spike said quickly. "He's got a kid at gunpoint." A beat while he zoomed in. "He's taken his hood off, getting an image for facial recognition." He took a screen capture and then zoomed out. "There are more kids at the east side of the cafeteria. The subject is with the kid on the west side, closer to your end Sam."

"Copy."

"Ed, if you guys go in you're wide open..." Spike commented .

As they made their way through the corridors, Ed was already trying to picture the scene they were moving towards. If Sam had Sierra one and Leah was covering him, it meant all three of them would have to go together carefully. He heard Spike's thought, he knew this was risky but they didn't have much of a choice. "No cover, Spike?" he asked as they neared the corner leading to the cafeteria. He halted, as did Wordy and Jules, waiting for his signal.

"Not close enough. Got a couple of boards off to the side but you still have to cross the cafeteria to get to it and that will leave you wide open."

"You need me there?" Leah asked.

"No, stay with Sam," Greg answered. He chose that moment to intervene.

"Boss, we need her here," Wordy finally spoke up.

Greg hesitated. "Fine, get over there." His voice was that of frustration and lack of control.

Leah nodded before scrambling down and quickly running back around, leaving Sam alone. At least the sniper was safe and hidden, he'd set up at a window.

Spike quickly looked back a t the cameras to avoid Greg's gaze. "Ed..." he warned.

Ed didn't say anything. He could hear just fine that Greg wasn't full on into this but for now, he couldn't shake the man into his senses. When Ed saw Leah appearing on the opposite side of the cafeteria entrance, he gave her a nod and readied himself. "This is the police, Strategic Response Unit! We need you to put your weapon down now!" Ed called out.

The youth didn't flinch, his eyes were fixed on the kid before him. "Go away or I'll shoot him!" He yelled.

"Spike, we got an ID yet?" Ed then asked in a low voice.

"Working on it!" Spike replied.

"Please! Please, I'd do anything! Please don't!" The plea came from the kid the shooter was holding at gunpoint.

Eddie ventured a look around the corner to see the scene. The hostage could be no older than 15. "I'm sorry!" he whimpered again.

"Sorry?! You're sorry?" The subject sneered.

"We need to get between them and the other kids," Wordy proposed. "Looks like he's not interested in anyone else but the kid in front of him."

"I got the solution," Sam piped up finally.

Eddie nodded at Wordy's proposition and then looked at Jules. She gave him a nod and moved over to his side, closer to the corner. "We're gonna come in, okay? We just need to make sure the other kids are alright. Can you please let us do that?" she called out. Maybe hearing a female voice would not sound as threatening.

The subject glanced up at the rest of the hostages then back down at the kid in front of him. "I don't care, it's between me and this… here," he finally replied.

In other situations, Greg would have normally piped up that it was good that he had responded, but this time he didn't as he seemed distracted in his thoughts.

Jules waited a moment, as if knowing Greg would normally say something but he didn't speak. She glanced over at Eddie who had not failed to notice either but he decided to ignore it.

As they were permitted entry, he and Wordy stepped in first, Jules standing behind them, taking cover as she had holstered her weapon for the negotiation. They used themselves as a partitioning between the shooter and the hostages. Leah entered and acted as a shepherd, indicating the other kids to start moving. They all obediently stood and piled out. Once they were all out, the team moved over to the boards Spike had mentioned.

Seeing the rest of the kids moving out with Leah, Jules thought it was already a good thing they had won. But she knew this wasn't over, not until the hostage and the subject were safe. As they reached the partitioning, Jules peaked from behind, moving over slightly to the side so he could see her while Ed covered her.

"Thank you for that," she started. "My name is Jules Callaghan." If they couldn't get his name through file yet, she'd have to get it out of him. "Can you tell me yours?"

The kid glanced at her then down at the kid but didn't reply.

In the command truck, Spike sat up. "I don't have a positive ID on the shooter yet but his hostage is called Jake Inman. He's your average kid, no priors, nothing. Does well in school. All the typical signs of a closet geek." Spike waited for Greg to chide him but the man didn't.

"Keep talking," Greg said finally after Jules grew silent, waiting for Spike's info. Greg paused then exited the command truck abruptly. Spike watched him leave, then shaking his head he returned his gaze to the computer screens.

The boss' response sounded harsh in her ear, as if he was accusing her of not doing her job correctly but without giving any advice as to what she should do instead. She swallowed hard before letting that thought drift away and concentrating back on the subject. "The young man you're holding, his name is Jake Inman. He's a very good student here." She marked a short pause. "Can you tell me why you're standing here today?"

It was like a lock had been turned as the kid flinched. "Do you know what it's like?" he asked. "Know what it's like to lose someone you love so much and not have a chance to say goodbye?" he continued as a tear trickled down his cheek. "DO YOU?" he yelled. Even though it looked like he was talking to the kid, the question was directed at Jules.

Instinctively, Jules took a half a step back and held her hands up to show she meant no harm as he escalated slightly.

"Got him," Spike finally piped up. "His name is Hanson Grayling, he's 16." A beat and Spike rose a brow. "He's been in trouble a lot the last couple weeks, mainly fighting. No charges."

She listened to Spike before she took another cautious step forward, trying to get a bit closer to him but remaining partially hidden. "I do, actually," she responded calmly. Her mind flashed back to her own mother who had died when Jules was exactly his age and then most recently to Lou. She was waiting to hear Greg say something, knowing of her past, she was hoping he would encourage her to use it to her own advantage, to reach out to him. But again, she was left on her own and she wasn't sure she could dig up old demons if she wasn't encouraged to do it.

Instead, she decided to go for the same kind of speech she had given another subject a few months before. "Hanson, is that right?" she ventured, taking another step forward, this time removing herself from the protective shield of Eddie and Wordy. "I know exactly what it's like. When you lose someone you care about and you have to live with that memory everyday while people go pass you as if nothing's changed. Because to them, nothing has but your own world has been torn apart." She paused, giving him some space to react to it and she carefully took another step forward.

The kid flinched "Stay back!" he warned.

Sam hesitated as he tightened his focus. "Careful Jules." His voice was a cautious whisper as he steadied his aim.

Jules took a step back, still holding her hands up in a gesture to show she wasn't a threat. "I'm gonna stay right here," she announced, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Why don't you tell her what you did to Rebecca, huh?" Hanson told Jake who flinched. "Tell her!" Hanson growled and Jake shook his head in response.

"I don't know!" he whimpered.

"You don't?! How about I tell them for you, huh?"

Wordy shifted his position. Jules listened carefully as he yelled at the young man he was aiming his gun at, knowing better than to interrupt him right away.

"This so called friend here bullied my girlfriend so hard she killed herself." A beat. "You know why? Cause Jake thought it would be funny to threaten to kill himself like Rebecca's mother did," Hanson spat out.

"Hanson was a witness in a sudden death two weeks ago that was ruled a suicide," Spike said, taking out the file. "There's a note. The daughter of the woman that died killed herself last night. Her name was Rebecca Connors."

Jules waited until he finished explaining everything and listened to Spike's explanations. Something caught in her throat as she pictured what had happened. She was back at 18 years old, learning that her best friend killed herself because she couldn't stand living without her mother. She froze, the situation sounding so familiar, she was unsure where to begin.

It took a moment before she could find the right words, she moved her eyes down to Jake and then back up at the gunman. She could understand his rage, playing pranks when it came to the death of people you cared about was nowhere near funny. But it also didn't mean killing the prankster was any better. "Hanson," she started carefully. "I understand you're mad at him but what you're doing here is not the solution." She paused, having no idea where she was heading with this. What was the solution when he was so desperate? What could make it any better? She thought back of the friend she'd lost under the same circumstances, trying to find words but coming up empty. She remembered thinking how unfair it had been, for such a young person to lose her life because of the pain she had to live through. She remembered being in that same kind of pain when her own mother died and she knew if anyone had pushed her the slightest, she might have committed the irreparable.

Hanson scoffed. "I'm not mad at him, I want him to know what it's like to suffer! Suffer like she did! She was hurting and he just couldn't let it go!"

"I'm- I'm sorry!" Jake stammered, tears streaming down his face.

"Stop saying you're sorry!" Hanson snarled back. "You weren't sorry when you started it and you weren't sorry when she died!"

"I didn't know!" Jake replied crying and shaking.

"You didn't, huh?! You know what it's like to lose so many people? She was all I had!"

"Hanson, I need you to calm down," Jules started again, gesturing slowly with her hands. But it was like he couldn't hear her, or at least he didn't want to. Again, she let him pass down his anger, looking at him carefully, trying to examine his body language.

"Hanson's mom died three years ago," Spike added at the appropriate moment, filling in the blanks as he read through the file. "He's living with his dad but it looks like he doesn't stay home much."

Sam could feel the tension rising - he kept his position. Wordy and Ed tightened their aim.

As Spike went on about him losing his own mother three years before, Jules pursed her lips. This was beginning to sound way too familiar, way too personal for her own liking. She was fighting hard to stay strong but she could picture herself in that kid, she could see herself 20 years before in the same screwed up mental state, hating everything, despising everyone.

"Hanson," she ventured again, trying to get his attention. "Listen to me. I know exactly how you feel. I lost my mother when I was your age. I know it feels like you're out there on your own, but you're not."

Back outside, the door of the command truck opened and Greg climbed in. As he closed it back, he looked over at the cameras but remained silent. Spike glanced at him and then back at the screens, Greg approached to stand behind him.

"You don't know how I feel!" Hanson yelled this time his gun slightly edged away from Jake as if contemplating where to aim it. "How can anyone know how I feel?!" His body began to shake as if trying to control the anger and tears.

"Jules," Wordy warned - he edged forward, ready to try and cover her again.

"I got the solution," Sam repeated unwillingly, as if hoping he wouldn't have to use it.

She'd lost him. "Boss…?" she said softly, feeling her heart beat go up a notch as he was escalating quickly. She admitted her defeat and had to press on her ego to ask Greg for help. She needed him, she couldn't afford to let her anger towards her Sergeant get the best of this situation. She had tried to reach out to the young man and even though she did know how he felt, he wouldn't hear it. She didn't know what to tell him anymore, her own feelings toward the situation she was facing, the connection she felt with the subject clouding her judgement.

Jules could see Hanson's body shaking, she needed a way to calm him down fast. When she got no answer, she took a slow step back. "Boss!" This time, there was a more urgency in her voice.

Greg looked up to see Hanson's gun hand move and the young man fired.

"Scorpio."


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the word left Greg's mouth, Sam pulled the trigger without any hesitation. However, as soon as he could see his target had been hit, he looked up from his weapon and let out a slow breath, closing his eyes horrified at what he had just been obligated to do.

What he failed to see, however, was how Jules hit the deck at the same moment the subject did.

"Jules!" A bad call. Realisation dawned on Greg's face as the color drained from it. He stared at the cameras, his eyes fixed on the images of the young boy on the ground and horror appeared on his features.

Sam's head snapped up as he heard Greg's yell and quickly sighted back down his scope and sought out Jules. He rapidly spotted her on the ground. "Jules!" Sam quickly rolled and jumped to his feet, forget protocol his mind was on overdrive. As he grabbed his rifle and slung it over his back, he took the steps two by two making his way over to the team.

"Boss?!" Spike turned to look up at Greg questioningly.

Jules barely registered the first gun shot except for the sharp pain she felt on her left upper arm as she fell backward under the impact. But the second hit her like a ton of bricks even though it wasn't directed at her. She quickly pushed herself from the ground into a sitting position. While Jake yelled in terror at the sound of the two loud shots that echoed through the cafeteria, her eyes locked on the young man who had fell backwards, a hole right in the middle of his forehead.

Wordy surged forward with Leah to secure the weapon, the body and the hostage. He hesitated as he reached the body of the boy and quickly he kicked the gun away then glancing up in the direction Sam would be, but he was already gone.

It seemed like time slowed down. Jules couldn't believe she had lost the subject. She had lost a kid because she couldn't get through to him, because she had been on her own and she had screwed up.

"Jules!" Ed urged, crouching down next to her.

It took a moment for her to register Ed's presence right by her side. Her eyes remained on the subject for a moment, she could feel her Team leader's eyes on her, his hand in the small of her back, trying to see if she was alright, if she had been shot.

She tore her eyes away from the subject to look down at her arm. The bullet had grazed her just below her left shoulder, tearing the fabric of her shirt in the process. She was bleeding a bit and it stung but it wasn't what preoccupied her at the moment. "No harm," she said in a small voice. She looked back at Hanson, laying lifeless on the ground as Leah and Wordy had secured him and were now taking care of Jake. "Subject down," she added, finally willing her mind to say the words for the sake of the transcript.

After Jules spoke Spike turned off the transcriptor and quickly exited the truck, running for the school.

Sam burst through the fire doors, the sound sending a loud echoing bang through the room as he sprinted in and ran for Jules. Eddie sent him a warning look causing the man to slow down before he reached her.

There was something empty in Jules' eyes and it worried Eddie. He exchanged another look with Sam.

"Jules you're hurt," Sam said trying to touch her arm gently.

She snapped out of her thoughts when Sam touched her. She looked at him for a moment and then down at her arm before roughly pulling it out of his grip. "I'm fine," she said as she quickly pushed herself up on her feet and made her way to the exit, brushing past the medics as they came in. She didn't want to get checked out right now, she needed some air, some space.

"Jules!" Sam said springing to his feet and rushing after her. He wasn't thinking about anything else but Jules - he was worried for her.

Ed watched as Sam went after her. He himself stood back up and was about to rush after them when a medic stopped him to assess the situation. He shot a quick glance over at Wordy and Leah who were taking care of the body and the hostage. He gave them a nod as they were on their way out and turned his attention over to the medic.

Greg slowly exited the command truck. He was in a daze trying to process what had just had happened. His eyes scanned the crowds before looking towards the school - his stomach lurched.

Jules turned her comms off as she walked quickly, she didn't want to hear anything more about this. Soon, Sam had caught up to her. "Sam, I'm fine!" she snapped as he reached her side. "Take care of the kids, I just need a minute," she added as she simply kept moving to the exit.

Sam halted and let her carry on her path, he knew better than to push it when she was like this. Uniforms jostled past him on their way in, a buzzer sounded as doors were unlocked and the sounds of panicked teenagers began to fill the corridors as students and teachers began to exit, marshalled out by police officers who did their best to keep them from heading towards the cafeteria which was being cordoned off.

She was the first to reach the steps out front and Jules immediately spotted Greg. Her anger rose at the sight of him and she hurried her pace to catch him before the others, or before he could leave.

Greg saw Jules coming his way and he thought he was fully prepared for the onslaught but before he could utter a single word, he felt her hands connect roughly on his chest as she pushed him backwards in anger. If it hadn't been for the protective vest it would have hurt a lot more - actually Greg wanted it to hurt.

"What the hell was that all about!?" she barked at him.

"I..." he stammered, unable to speak. He couldn't find any words.

Even if Greg did find the words, she wouldn't have let him begin to speak as she continued. "I needed you out there!" her voice laced with anger. "I had to convince that young man that he wasn't alone while you left me completely alone in there. I needed you support, I needed your advice, you gave me nothing." She pushed him again. "Nothing!"

Sam had been coming out of the building along with Leah and Jake. A medic took over the young man and Sam gave him a nod. Over the sounds of the panicked teenagers coming out of the school, Jules' shouts reached his ears and he looked in her direction. He could see she was agitated - then he noticed that her agitation was directed at Greg. He observed them silently for a moment, until she overstepped her boundaries. Even though he was all for backing her up and she was the person he would watch over above anyone else, he couldn't let her go on. He took a step forward but a hand slammed on his chest, stopping his motion. He looked sideways to see Leah shaking her head softly at him, silently letting him know this wasn't his place to intervene.

Wordy and Spike stopped right behind Leah and watched, Spike's mouth hung open unable to believe what he was actually seeing.

Jules had passed the anger state, she was now yelling at Greg with rage. "You know about my past, you know this whole situation dug up some unwelcomed thoughts. It caught me off guard but you weren't there to keep me on the right track."

Wordy shifted uneasily. "Ed. Get out here," he muttered.

Eddie heard Wordy's tone, it sounded worried. He had no idea what was happening out there but now from the sounds of it it wasn't good. Quickly he headed out and as soon as he stepped outside and heard Jules' voice, he understood.

Meanwhile, Jules continued her accusations. "You even managed to make me feel like I was doing it wrong and instead of helping me, you called scorpio?" She was glaring up at him with an expression she had never dared giving him before, one filled with hatred and repulsion.

Quickly, Ed passed his team. "Get ready to leave," he muttered to them then continuing down the steps, he moved in the direction of the quarrel.

Taking his cue, Sam quickly headed down the steps and towards the trucks. They needed to get out of here and fast, he caught sight of the news crews nearby and winced, praying they hadn't caught this on camera. Spike, Leah and Wordy followed, not daring to approach Jules and Greg.

Ed was the only one closing in on them. "Jules," he started out as a warning, his voice sharp.

She had heard his voice however, she didn't stop, completely ignoring her Team leader. "He was 16, Greg! And now he's dead because I screwed up." Her voice laced with emotion. "Because you let me screw up!" she added, jabbing an accusing finger on his chest.

"Jules!" Ed said more sharply as he grabbed her good arm and pulled her away from Greg, the force making her stumble backwards. As she gained back her balance, she roughly shrugged her arm out of Ed's grip.

"Go get checked out." Ed stared at her with a familiar intensity, aggravated with her behaviour.

She glared up at him and didn't move at first.

"Now!" he barked, pointing towards the EMS. His eyes flashed with that anger that usually was reserved for those who really pushed at him.

She held his stare for a moment before sending a furious look in Greg's direction and storming off.

Greg looked right into Eddie's eyes but didn't speak, then he lowered his gaze and looked away. He was at a complete loss for words.

Eddie wasn't going to excuse Jules' words because he knew they had a lot of truth in them. It didn't make it any less harsh for her to yell at her Sergeant and Eddie made a mental note to go to her afterwards and let her know this behaviour was unacceptable.

Putting his hand on Greg's shoulder, he held the man's stare. "What happened?"

Greg pulled away from Ed's grasp and shook his head. "No," he started, finally speaking. "No," he stepped backwards then he headed for the SUV and slid inside. "I'm sorry," he said softly on the earpiece before turning on the engine and driving away.

Ed stood straight when Greg moved out of his grasp and away to the SUV. He watched him leave, powerless.

Wordy looked up and over at Leah. "We'll take the truck back to HQ," he said simply, leaving the team the remaining two SUVs .

"We need to go after him?" Sam asked Ed with concern as he approached him.

Ed tore his gaze away from the SUV that was pulling away to look at Sam. "You need to go through procedures," he told him and then shifted his gaze to Wordy, giving him a nod.

Sam hesitated for a moment, his gaze moving towards the road where the SUV had gone before he spun on his heels and unwillingly made his way to Stainton.

A couple of minutes after Wordy and Leah had gone back with the command truck, Ed told Spike to leave with the other SUV, stating he would take Jules back. Spike sent him a look, knowing this was probably not going to turn out as a pleasant ride. In that case, he'd much rather ride back on his own.

Once he'd left, Eddie walked over to the ambulances. Jules was sitting on a gurney behind one of them, she had been stripped out of her uniform as her vest and her long sleeve shirt had been placed by her side, leaving her only in her usual black tee. A medic was patching up her wound.

Ed waited for him to be finished and approached the ambulance as Jules gathered her gear next to her.

"SUV. Now." The familiar intensity flashed in his eyes - the intensity that dared her to defy him.

Her eyes shot up to see Ed glaring at her. She knew this was bound to happen. This time, she didn't need to be told twice. She pushed herself off the gurney and brushed past her Team leader, leading the way over to the last remaining SUV. She put her gear in the rear before she stepped in the passenger's side and slammed the door shut.

Soon after, Ed stepped in as well and started the engine without speaking a word.

They drove for a short moment in silence, Ed keeping his eyes on the road, Jules looking out the side window with her arms crossed over her chest, dreading the moment when Ed would throw her all of his reproaches. And of course, it came.

"I thought I said we were all professional adults," Ed asked, remembering his words before their arrival at the school.

Jules kept staring out the window silently. She had nothing to respond to that.

Under her silence, he continued. "You overstepped-" he was cut off.

"He deserved it." Jules replied, her tone laced with venom.

"He's your Sergeant!" Ed replied sharply. "Your immediate superior and you owe him respect."

"Respect?" she spat out, her eyes leaving the window to look at Eddie. "He gave up on us, Ed," she said, pressing on every word. "When he decided to leave me out there on my own, he lost his right to get my respect."

Ed studied her for a moment, his eyes still narrowed. "Jules," he started, his voice softened - it pained him when things went south - it pained him more to see his team at odds with each other. Shaking his head as he clenched his teeth slightly like he usually did when he was upset, he continued. "You and I both know that's not true," he said more calmly.

He wasn't completely wrong. Greg had always been there for her ever since she joined the SRU and not only as a colleague but also as a mentor in her life in general. She had never doubted him in any way, not until today. Today of all days, he had to let her down. "Isn't it?" she responded, deciding to play it tough.

Ed shot her a look and again, they fell silent, looking out their respective windows until they reached HQ.

* * *

Leah and Wordy quickly arrived back at HQ, they needed to be ready for the onslaught and prepare Winnie, telling her not to let anyone interrupt their debriefing.

Walking in, they saw Greg had already arrived. He was already out of his gear and was in his casual uniform, waiting for them in the briefing room. Wordy went to sit down, watching him as Leah went off to talk to Winnie.

"Greg?" Wordy asked cautiously. "What happened?" His question gentle and not accusing.

Greg shook his head, too lost in the grief, regret and emotional turmoil inside him to respond.

"We'll work it out, boss," Wordy said, trying to sound reassuring.

Greg looked up at him, his eyes conveying nothing but emotion.

"Boss," Spike said as he approached in turn. "I don't blame you for what happened," he said carefully and Greg looked over at him without speaking. Spike shifted uncomfortably as he was faced with silence and then moved around to sit opposite Wordy. Leah soon joined them all, taking a seat of her own.

The team wanted to debrief but they dreaded the moment Jules and Eddie arrived. They knew whatever was going on, it was between Greg and Jules and this would be a dangerous situation for the Team's dynamics.

* * *

Their silence perpetuated all the way from the parking lot into the building. As they neared the briefing room, Ed stopped in front of Jules and looked down at her. "I want this to be a professional debriefing. Is that clear?" he asked.

Jules held his stare for a moment and nodded. As he spun on his heels and lead the way into the room, Jules rolled her eyes, feeling like a child who had just been grounded. As soon as she stepped inside the room, she could feel the tension engulfing her. All eyes were on her except for Greg's. She went to sit as far away from him as possible. She couldn't deal with him now.

Greg looked to Eddie, willing him to lead the debrief. He couldn't bring himself to speak, he had not only let the team down, he had let Jules down badly.

Ed sat down next to Greg and seeing his look, he cleared his throat. He looked at them all in turn, his eyes fell on Spike when he broke the awkward silence in the room.

"At least we located him pretty quick," Spike piped up nervously before anyone could speak .

Sadly, the awkwardness reemerged as soon as he was done speaking. "Yes," Ed agreed. "Good job at getting eyes in rapidly. We cleared the area before anyone could get hurt. We had a good dispatch to cover the whole cafeteria area. Leah, Sam," he said, giving them a nod for their good work just as Sam joined them.

Sam strolled in and gave his Team leader a simple nod before sitting down next to Spike, knowing better than to sit in Jules' personal space when she was angry.

Spike nodded. "Cameras were pretty much easy to get into..." He said trying to make a light joke - he really really didn't want to see the tension erupt.

Eyes shot up to him but none of them even smiled. Ed took a breath and continued, knowing the next part was not going to go well. "Negotiations by Officer Callaghan," he started. "Managed to get the majority of the hostages out safely." Again, he marked a pause. "Tried to reach out to the subject without concrete success." He was trying to be gentle with her, knowing she was a time bomb at the moment.

"Subject escalated," Eddie continued, searching for his words.

"Until subject took a shot at me," Jules stepped in. She was started now, there was no stopping her. "Which could have easily been avoided if I hadn't screwed up."

Greg shook his head. "No, you didn't," he started and the tension in the room seemed to explode as if he had just burst the bubble.

The team members all seemed to tense as Jules's eyes shot up to him.

Ed was about to butt in but she was quicker. "I did! You were there but it was just like you weren't. You left me high and dry, letting me drown under the pressure all on my own."

Greg hesitated, knowing full well he shouldn't have spoken. "I..." He cut off. "I wasn't there," he admitted hesitantly .

"Where were you!?" she exclaimed, leaning in on the table. It came out louder than she intended. "Your job is to be there. It's to see everything, observe every detail. We're profilers, Greg that's what we do!"

Sam glanced between the two, hating that he couldn't say or do anything without incurring the wrath of anyone. Even though Jules had been more than just a friend to him, she was dangerously close to crossing a major line and he only hoped it didn't come crashing down on her.

"Jules!" Ed interjected.

Spike glanced Greg and then back at Jules. Wordy and Leah kept silent, their eyes flicking to each speaker uneasily.

"Let her, Eddie," Greg said glancing at Eddie before looking back to Jules. "I'm sorry," he said softly unable to explain himself .

She curled her bottom lip to the inside of her mouth and bit it, trying to control her emotions and keep herself from talking too fast. These were probably the two words she least wanted to hear coming out of Greg's mouth. She shook her head softly as she looked away and then turned her attention back on him. "Yeah, well it's too late now," she said in a low voice which was still filled with anger, but mostly sorrow. She stood from her seat and stormed out of the room.

A moment after she was out of sight, Greg silently stood and darted out of the room. For a moment, it looked like he would go after her but instead he headed for the men's locker room.


	4. Chapter 4

Greg entered and headed to his locker, reaching into his pocket he paused for a moment. Fumbling for his keys, he dropped them and slammed the palm of his hand on the locker door repeatedly until the pain cut him off. Then groaning, he rested his head against the cold metal and tried to fight back his emotions as he flexed his sore hand.

Eddie stood by the door, observing silently as Greg emptied his rage on the locker in front of him. He knew there was nothing he could do at the moment but wait for him to calm down. Ed finally took a few steps forward but still stood further away, giving him space. He kept silent for a moment.

"I'm fine," Greg grunted feeling eyes upon him. The oh so common words that Greg didn't like to utter were now falling from his lips. As he regained his composure, he grabbed his keys off the floor and unlocked his locker. He didn't want to talk and he sure wasn't going to.

"I've heard that before," Eddie responded as he moved closer again. He leaned against a locker not to far from Greg's, observing him carefully. "Talk to me buddy," he said simply.

"I..." Greg cut off and stepped back from the locker his eyes closed. "I screwed up," he said, shaking his head. "I let her down Eddie!" he finally said, slumping down on the bench behind him and sighed, burying his head in his hands. "I didn't..." He felt the emotions bubbling up and it tore at him. "I didn't back her up because I couldn't stop thinking about..." He cut off, clearly unable to speak as he rubbed at his eyes and tried to calm himself.

Ed watched him for a moment before he took a seat on the bench right next to him. He brought a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "About what?" he asked. He knew where this was going, he knew it was in relation to the previous day's events but he needed to hear Greg actually say it, get it out of his system.

"What she said to me at the warehouse," Greg admitted. "She was right." Greg rubbed at his eyes. "I don't even know what to say, what to do... How do I talk to her when I have no idea what to say? I'm a negotiator, I'm meant to know what to say." A beat. "But I can't talk to my own colleague?" Greg sighed.

Ed listened carefully without interrupting him. "That's because she's more than just your colleague," he told him. His hand slid from Greg's shoulder over to his back. "Just face her, the words will come. You guys need to work this through, if not for you then for us. We can't have anything like today happening again." He didn't want to sound accusing but a lot more could have gone wrong. They'd been lucky.

Greg looked across at Eddie and sighed, he was right. He stood and grabbed his stuff and locking his locker he turned to his friend. "I will." A beat. "Tomorrow."

* * *

"Jules?" Sam asked pushing the door that lead to the women's locker room, knowing he was on dangerous territory but he had to help somehow. "Jules, its Sam."

"I'm decent," Jules snapped when she heard him. She knew it wasn't what he wanted to know but she had no intention of talking about any of this. She was rummaging through her things, stuffing everything in her bag and meaning to leave as quickly as possible.

Sam stepped in but kept his distance. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked leaning against the partitioning wall and watched her pack her stuff up.

Jules finished stuffing her bag and zipped it closed. She grabbed her coat and slammed the locker door shut. "No," she said as she stormed towards Sam, heading for the door.

Sam knew he was asking for a punch and he knew Jules hated it but he had to do something. "Jules." He stepped in front of her, knowing better than to grab her.

Jules stopped abruptly as her path was blocked and she glared up at him. "Sam," she said in a warning tone.

"Don't walk away angry," Sam replied cautiously, raising his hands slightly. "You know deep inside it's a really bad idea not to talk about it." He wasn't that great at negotiation but he was talking as a friend not as a colleague.

She tried to move to the side and walk past him but Sam followed her motion, not letting her move forward. She sighed and looked up into his eyes again. "Sam, I don't want to talk about this."

"This is me, Jules," Sam said gently. "You remember what I said before? About always having your back? Talk to me, tell me what's going on."

Jules hesitated for a moment. "That's the thing Sam, maybe you have my back, but today the boss didn't. Yesterday, he didn't only gave up on himself, he gave up on us."

He stared down at her with a knowing look. "You got to go to him, Jules. What happened today was…" He cut off, he didn't know how to describe it but the whole team had felt it. "You guys need to talk to each other - you need each other." Sam didn't know much about their early years as colleagues but he did know how much Greg did dote on Jules and how yesterday had been a bad day. And today was proof that without them, things went south and the team couldn't function properly. "If not for your own sake then for the sake of the team," he continued. "'Cause we're a team, Jules, and this team," a beat and Sam touched her arm gently to reinforce his next statement, "this team needs you and Greg most of all."

Jules looked up at Sam silently for a moment. She studied his expression. He was right, she had to admit that. If they didn't fix this, it wasn't just their problem, it was the whole team's. But she was too distraught now to even think about facing him. "I can't deal with this right now, Sam," she said, her voice calmer and her face dropping into sadness. "I can't," she added before walking past him and stepping out of the locker room and into the lobby.

Sam followed quickly.

In the other locker room, Eddie stepped out after Greg and the four of them reached the lobby at the same time.

However, neither had time to storm off or speak as their attention was drawn to Winnie who seemed in deep discussion on her headset. "All teams are out," she said to someone over the phone. "No, I'm sorry. Team one is about to leave." A beat and she looked to Ed.

They exchanged a look and Ed shook his head, knowing what her gaze implied - the team had been pushed way too hard to go on a call.

"Team one needs to sign out," she repeated then sighed shaking her head. "Boss?" she asked, looking to Greg who eyed her uncomfortably. He felt tired and he knew deep down inside this was a bad idea, but he hated turning down calls and he wasn't about to.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We got a call."

"We can't take it," Eddie replied, interjecting.

Jules' shoulders dropped. She had to agree with Eddie. They were worn out and the tension between the team would make them unable to function properly.

"All teams are out," Winnie repeated to the caller then looked up at the team. "This guy is really serious," she added.

Greg shared a look with Eddie. "What are we talking?"

"Jumper," Winnie replied.

"I'll take it."

Jules' head snapped towards Greg. It wasn't anger anymore more than concern. He was in no state of mind to go deal with a case, even less a jumper. She opened her mouth to protest but this time, she was wise enough to shut up and closed it back. Her eyes searched for Ed's, trying to make him see it really wasn't a good idea.

"Greg," Eddie warned, giving the Sergeant a knowing look, feeling Jules' eyes on him.

Greg shook his head. "I'll go," he said more firmly looking up at Eddie's concerned eyes.

"We'll go with him," Sam said as Wordy approached with Spike who had stood up from the briefing room upon hearing Winnie's discussion. "We can handle it."

Eddie hesitated. "Alright," he finally said then turned to the two women of his team. "Jules, you stay here," he said sternly. They couldn't have both the negotiators on the field if they were at odds with each other - chances were whatever was going on between them would affect the call out and Eddie couldn't risk that. "I still need to talk to you."

She didn't move, she didn't agree nor object to it, keeping her eyes on him.

"Let her go home, Eddie," Greg said cautiously not looking to her.

"I need her here in case it goes south. Leah you stay with her," he added.

Leah nodded and looked to Jules whose eyes dropped down slightly. She then exchanged a quick glance with Leah before spinning on her heels and going back into the briefing room, dropping her duffel bag on the table and taking a seat, crossing her arms over her chest.

The team was quick to gear up and left, Leah followed Jules into the briefing room and sat down beside her silently.

* * *

The team had arrived to find a distraught man in his late 40's hanging on to the rail of the bridge. Wordy and Ed had quickly organised the officers to push the crowds back whilst Spike and Greg had gone into the command truck to begin intelligence gathering. After a moment, once the crowds were secure, Eddie covered Greg as the pair made their way towards the man, Wordy meanwhile kept an eye on the crowds whilst Spike continued to gather information.

At first, the man had flat out refused to talk but then, offered his name once Greg introduced himself. He had managed to get close enough.

Back at the HQ, Winnie realized that the other two could listen in just in case. She looked up from her desk at the two women. "Jules, Leah," she called out holding out earpieces.

Jules looked over at Winnie and along with Leah, stood from her seat and moved over to the dispatcher's desk. They both grabbed the earpieces they were handed and put them on. Leah looked over at Jules who seemed devoid of emotions and they both remained silent as they listened to the other side of the conversation.

"Thank you for letting me get nearer Neil, do you want talk about why we're here today?" Greg asked.

"What is there to talk about?" Neil replied sitting down on the rail but still holding on. "I ruined everything."

Greg hesitated. "Talking helps," he replied gently.

Jules could feel a knot in her stomach. Maybe if she had not been too stubborn to go talk to him before their hot call, this situation might have turned out better.

Neil shook his head. "I already tried talking," he said weakly.

"Talk to me, I'm here for you buddy."

"Greg," Eddie warned knowingly.

Greg glanced at him then back at Neil. "Look at me Neil, we can work this out together, you hear me? We can talk about this..."

"Neil Whitney, he's 45," Spike started from the command truck. "Has a wife and kid, works for a magazine company. No priors, his record's clean. His financials are good - nothing to indicate something that would cause this kind of reaction," he spewed out quickly.

"Copy that," Eddie replied.

Greg knew he had to keep talking. "What happened to bring you out here Neil?" he asked gently.

"You ever screwed up?" Neil replied just as quickly as Greg's question.

Greg froze - inside he knew immediately what kind of hole he was about to step into but he wasn't going to lie. "Yeah, yeah I have." A beat. "Did something happen like that Neil?" he asked

On the other side of the earpiece, Greg's hesitation lasted just about as long as Jules' breath stopped. She knew that even though they were far apart, they both had a common thought at that very moment. Winnie gave Leah a look when Jules' expression changed and in response, Leah gave her a quick shake of the head, silently telling her not to go there.

"You ever wish you could take it back?" Neil asked quietly. "Take everything back and start again?"

Eddie lowered his gun. "Greg," he warned again.

Greg paused then nodded. "Yeah," he replied then finding himself, he blinked. "Neil. Tell me what happened?" he asked again, eager to take the focus away from the road he was hurtling down.

Neil exhaled. "I had a friend. A good friend. And I failed him." A beat. "He needed me, and I didn't stand up for him, I didn't help him when he needed me the most."

Greg shook his head. "What happened, Neil?" he asked again gently.

"He's hurt, he may not make it. I can't tell him I'm sorry. I couldn't take it back." Neil replied lowering his gaze.

"He's hurt?" Greg asked.

"We've been friends since we were kids. We always talked about everything but today? Today I failed him and he's gone." Neil was crashing, the emotions beginning to surface and bubble over, tears streaming down his face. He hesitated before continuing his tale. "He was having drug problems, not because he was consuming much but because he was dealing. He asked me to lend him money to pay his supplier because he was out." Neil marked a pause and looked down at the ground below. He shook his head slightly as he closed his eyes but he continued. "I refused because I hated what he did. But then some goons showed up at his place and beat him up so bad…" He stopped as an uncontrollable sob escapes his lips, unable to continue.

Greg gave Neil a nod of encouragement. "It's okay buddy," he said softly. "Spike?"

"On it!" Spike began to search on the computer.

"I left him to fight on his own…" Neil continued between sobs as he dangerously leaned in towards the emptiness below him.

A moment and Spike gave a start. "Got a man who's just been admitted to Toronto General with severe injuries. He's currently in intensive care and in a coma."

"Neil, Neil buddy stay with me. Spike we got a name?" Greg asked his eyes locked on Neil.

"Joe."

"His name was Joe right?"

"How?" Neil was distracted from his target and he looked back to Greg.

Greg had his attention and he continued. "Buddy, listen to me. I know it hurts. But maybe, just maybe that friend will find it in their heart to forgive you." A beat. "Like I hope mine will forgive me." Greg marked another pause as his voice began to break but he steeled himself again his eyes locked on to Neil. "I screwed up too Neil, badly." Greg allowed the words to sink in "She's angry with me, but I deserved it. You and I? We gotta learn from our mistakes."

"Greg," Eddie stepped forward touching his friend's arm. "I can take this," he murmured but Greg shook him off.

"Neil, listen to me. Your friend wouldn't want you to do this."

He looked to Greg with skepticism in his eyes. "You don't know that."

"No, I don't know your friend as well as you do. But I know mine wouldn't want me to walk away and not even try to talk to her. Cause right now it might all seem so dark, so lost, so hard. But you gotta have faith that it will get better again. Quitting and giving up isn't the answer."

Neil watched Greg as he talked, there was some sort of honesty, some sort of grief in those eyes, some sort of pain that he wasn't revealing .

Jules eyes had focused on the ground while she kept on listening to Greg as he tried to reach out to the man. She knew everything he said wasn't only directed at him anymore, it was meant for her. She kept silent and closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears welling up from escaping, trying to hide from the two other women how hurt she actually was.

She couldn't forgive him right now, she still had no idea why he completely let her down today, but she knew that eventually, she would. She would find the strength in her to make everything go back to normal, the way it used to be.

"What did you do?" Neil asked softly.

Greg shook his head. "This isn't about me Neil," he replied. "I want to help you buddy. I'm here for you."

Ed watched cautiously.

"What about your friend?" Neil asked.

Greg hesitated and his eyes lowered for a moment, unsure how to answer that.

Jules looked up at Winnie at Greg's hesitation, still fighting the tears. "Patch me through," she said in a low voice.

Winnie hesitated for a moment. "Ed didn't-"

"Just do it," she added, cutting her off.

Winnie brought Jules into the earpieces party line and gave her a nod when the connection was complete.

Jules took a deep breath. "Tell him your friend's right there with you."

As if something had hit him in the chest, the sound of her voice tore through him and he had to inhale sharply. Everything flooded at him - the memories, the voices, the guilt and grief and pain - but the fact she had spoken was like a key had been turned in a lock and Greg found his voice.

Beside him, Eddie frowned but didn't speak.

"She's right here with me," Greg said finally, his voice wavering slightly indicating his earpiece, inside he felt the guilt grow again. He hadn't been there for her, yet she had been there for him at just the right moment. He marked a pause then looked back at Neil. "I'll tell you something buddy, no matter what you've done, it can be fixed. No matter how hard it is." A moment. "You just gotta go find him, and tell him. Maybe you'll not see him for a while. But just maybe he'll come find you and find it in his heart to forgive you."

Now, Greg went for the hard truths. "If you hurt yourself, that will hurt them more. Cause they'll come for you and find you gone." He paused, allowing it to sink in. "And what about your wife and kid? Don't they deserve the chance to help?" A beat. "You do what you're about to do, for the rest of their lives they'll think it's their fault. They'll wonder what they did wrong, they'll ask themselves why they didn't do more, and they won't ever shake the guilt and grief. You want that hanging over their head?"

Jules was staring into nothing as she kept on listening to Greg. Again, the last part of his speech referred directly to their situation the day before. Greg could have easily been killed and it would almost have been the same. He had decided to hide Hayley from the truth but in return, he gave up on his own life. Jules was still bitter about that, not only because she could have lost him but because she would have spent her whole life wondering if she could have done something differently to keep it from happening.

Neil shook his head. "I don't," he whispered softly. "Did your friend forgive you?"

Greg paused. "Maybe she will, In time." He held out a hand. "But I'm gonna talk to her. If you promise to talk to yours."

Neil hesitated. "What if he doesn't want to talk?"

Greg regarded him. "Then you'll know you tried, but if your friend has known you for that long, then he'll remember the good things and maybe he'll want to give you a chance."

Neil nodded hesitating, it seemed he was thinking something over.

"Buddy, let's get you on solid ground, huh? Then you can go see him, and your family." He kept his hand outstretched as Ed began to move around, cautiously keeping his distance until he was on the other side of Neil.

"Okay," Neil replied using one hand to reach out for Greg's. The SRU officer grabbed a hold of it and Ed helped the man over. Once they were all on solid ground, Wordy came to take care of Neil.

Winnie rubbed at her eyes trying to hide the fact she was welling up and shared a look with Leah and Jules.

Jules listened on but kept silent, she didn't want to interrupt him. It seemed like just knowing she was there with him had helped him find the words to convince Neil not to jump, as that in itself was a victory and a step to resolving their trust issues. She let out a slow breath. Leah put a hand on her shoulder and simply gave her a nod, smiling.

Ed shared a look with Greg. "Jules, go home," he said, referring to the statement earlier about wanting to talk to her.

Back at HQ Jules hesitated after hearing Ed address her. She did need the rest but now, she also needed to speak with Greg, face to face. He wasn't the only one who had been a jerk. She had to hear him out, she owed him at least that.

"I'll wait for you guys to get back," she spoke softly.

"Go home," Ed repeated simply.

"Eddie," Greg said, shaking his head. "Let her, she wants to talk." Greg looked over at the rest of the team. "You guys go." Greg then turned to Neil who gave him a nod.

"Thank you." A beat. "Good luck with your friend," he said softly before being lead off by medics.

Greg exhaled and stared at the ground a moment, composing himself. It had been a long couple of days and he wanted to sleep and wake up to everything being right again but that's not the way things worked and he knew it. He had a chance to face it and they'd have to do it tonight if either of them were ever going to get through it and do their jobs. It was clear that the warehouse situation and the school shooting both needed to be discussed and the two negotiators couldn't move forward without addressing their own issues as they would make or break the team and affect everyone else.

Eddie looked Greg over while the three other officers wrapped up their gear. "You did great out there," he said simply. "You okay?"

Greg nodded. "Yeah," he said quietly and thoughtfully before taking his earpiece off and regarding Eddie fully. "Let's get back to HQ," he added not wanting to delay any longer. "And sign out before any more catches up with us".

Ed smiled and nodded his agreement, patting the man's back as they walked towards the trucks.


	5. Chapter 5

Leah had gone home already, not being needed any further. Jules had gone back in the locker room to take a quick shower and change back into her street clothes while she waited for the boys to come back.

She had taken a seat down in the briefing room and was reading through the day's transcript when Spike, Sam and Wordy got back. She waved and forced a smile on her lips as they passed by. Sam hesitated as he looked at her but finally decided he wasn't the one she wanted to talk to. Minutes later, Eddie came in, followed by Greg.

The journey back to HQ had been silent but not tense. As they filed inside, Greg stopped in the lobby taking off his vest. A tired expression on his face, Eddie patted the man's shoulder before glancing in the direction of the briefing room as he walked towards the locker room and disappeared inside.

As her eyes stopped on Greg, Jules felt her heartbeat go up a notch, a bit nervous to face him. Even if she had heard his negotiation, even if she had heard his plea, it didn't change what happened before and she still had a lot on her mind. She didn't move over to Greg, she wanted to give him time to settle back down and get out of gear before she went to him.

Greg hesitated, part of him wanted to shower and get changed, the other half wanted to talk to her right away. But he figured she wouldn't leave yet and he needed to freshen up. Making his decision Greg headed into the locker room.

Jules relaxed a bit as he didn't join her right away. She knew it was only delaying the inevitable but it gave her another moment to think things through.

After a moment, the guys all came back out one by one and left. Eddie was the only one who came to talk to her.

"You alright?" He asked with concern but also a bit of worry for what she was about to tell the Sarge.

"Yeah," she said, forcing a smile on her lips.

"Go easy on each other alright?" he said quietly as he pushed his hands into his pockets

They exchanged a look and after giving him a soft now, Jules looked down slightly.

He nodded as well and hesitated a bit but then turned on his heels and made to leave. Before he crossed the door, he looked back at her. "Behave," he said and shot her a smile to which she responded in the same manner before he left.

Soon, Greg exited the locker room and entered the briefing room, swinging his duffel bag off his shoulder. He had taken a little longer in there than usual and it was clear that he had been doing some thinking as his features were drawn.

The whole team had gone except for them both. This meant the whole place would be silent for an hour until the Team Four arrived back from patrolling.

Jules observed him silently. Again, her heartbeat picked up a notch, knowing there was no escaping it this time. She straightened but let him speak first, not knowing where to begin.

Greg sat down in his usual seat but leaned forward, crossing his arms and leaning on them as he studied her. He wasn't sure where to start. "You heard everything?" he asked finally .

Taking a breath when he spoke, she let it out slowly before answering. "I heard enough," she responded calmly.

"I-" A beat. "I guess we gotta talk about the last couple days, huh?" he asked keeping it simple.

Jules let out a soft laugh and looked down. "Yeah," she said. She looked back up at him, again letting him start.

Greg knew he had to consider his words carefully. If he was right and she was giving him time to talk because of what she had overheard, then this was his only chance and he did actually promise Neil that he would talk to Jules. "The shooting at the school," he started. "I wasn't listening. That's why it went wrong," he started.

Already, Jules was finding it hard to remain calm. She still couldn't believe they had lost a kid today. She wished she could go back and do it all over again. But the only way to get through this was to face the man in front of her, to hear him out and tell him exactly what was on her mind. Although with the fit she threw earlier, he probably had a good idea by now.

"I was outside the command truck talking with Jake's mother until the last few," Greg continued. "I didn't do what I was meant to do." A moment as he shook his head softly. "I wasn't watching your back and I'm sorry," his voice indicated he was controlled but his eyes showed he was being honest and straight. "And..." A beat again, she deserved to know, "I screwed up cause I was thinking about... what happened back at the warehouse," he finally said.

It was a priority that they talked about what happened at the school, it was something that would end up affecting the entire team if they did not discuss what went wrong. Greg had to explain why he didn't have Jules' back and he knew it was important to lay it all out on the table too much was at stake.

In the distance Greg could hear Winnie talking in quiet hushed tones with the dispatcher due to take over her duties.

Jules took a slow breath, choosing her words. "That's what I don't understand, you never 'not listen'." She paused as well as her eyes locked into his, observing him for a moment. "Especially not when I'm on my own out there. I know…" she started but trailed off, unsure how to bring this up. A small frown appeared on her features. "I know yesterday has been rough on you, believe me it's been rough on all of us. But today we had a job to do and you weren't there," she said in a hushed tone with a soft shake of the head. She was speaking calmly but she could feel the emotions bubbling up inside of her. "I know you didn't mean to let any of us down, but…" she hesitated, "you did. And I'm thinking…" Again she pondered her words. She looked up slightly as if searching for the right way to say this. "Maybe you came back on the job too fast. We're human, you are human too, and what you've been through yesterday…" She let that thought for him to finish.

Greg hesitated. Maybe she was right, maybe after what had happened at the warehouse he had come back too early but he wasn't going to admit that to her.

Jules knew her words might have hurt him, she wasn't going to apologize for saying them because she knew that deep down, he needed to hear it, to hear the truth on how she felt, to make him see clear on why he might have let her down. At least from her perspective. They couldn't hide things from one another anyway and if she played it cool, it was only a matter of time before it resurfaced and she'd rather deal with it now, even though it meant possibly hurting his feelings. And hers.

A rattle sounded as a shutter opened and Greg checked his watch, shaking his head. "They're early," he muttered before regarding Jules. "Maybe I did Jules," he replied softly before standing to his feet just as the echoes of the other team's voices reached their ears.

Jules looked up at him as he stood, her facial expression twisting slightly into a silent plea. She had tried to avoid him all day and suddenly, she didn't want him to leave. Nothing had been settled, she still felt all torn up inside.

"I'm sorry," Greg added before walking away just as the team appeared.

She stared at him, unsure of what to do. Clearly, they had not gone through half of their issue and he was leaving already? She opened her mouth to stop him but the guys from Team Four greeted Greg as he walked off. She closed her mouth and let her head drop back slightly, closing her eyes and letting out a long sigh.

By the time she had finished pondering whether to let him leave or to run after him, he was already out of sight. Her heart took over her head and she stood quickly, making her way around the long briefing table and going after him.

"Callaghan!" Sergeant Troy called out cheerfully.

She gave him a quick wave but darted to the exit. She had to go all the way over to the parking lot before she could see him. "Greg!" she called out as she closed in on him.

Greg was almost in his car and ready to shut the door when he heard Jules' voice, he turned to face her and sighed. The night was getting cold now and darker. He hated that the other team had turned up just when Greg was going to talk more.

She reached his side but before she could even speak a word, he started explaining himself again.

"Jules." He didn't want to walk away but he was tired and so was Jules and both of them were emotionally torn up. "I failed you... 'cause I couldn't let it go." A beat. "I failed you 'cause I couldn't get my head on straight, I wasn't listening because I was doing what I thought needed to be done and I wasn't..." His voice broke "I wasn't there for you." He hesitated before swallowing hard.

Jules let him go on and listened carefully. He needed to get out of his system like she had needed to do the same earlier. She could see he was feeling guilty and ashamed of his behaviour and it was breaking him down.

"I wasn't who you needed. I got you hurt because of my own failure," Greg climbed into the car. "I don't know what happened Jules, maybe you're right, maybe I need time," he started the engine.

She opened her mouth to say something but he closed the door before she could even begin. Their eyes met through the side window's glass and he drove off.

She had planted a seed in his mind when she mentioned he might be needing some time off. She had meant to run after him to apologize, to tell him she was sorry she had reacted so strongly after the high school event and there she was, standing in the middle of an almost empty parking lot in the cold night, feeling as guilty as ever.

* * *

Team 5 had taken over the first few hours of their morning shift, meaning Team One had been given a later start. But Ed wasn't going to let them get off lightly. At 9AM, he had assembled Sam, Spike, Leah and Wordy in the gym and was putting them through their paces on the bikes and other exercise machines to make up for their lost time.

Spike as usual was complaining about how Ed was giving them a hard time and Sam was jabbing and teasing Wordy. But there was an air of worry around Ed as he kept checking from his watch to lobby.

Jules pushed open the door that led in the HQ, bag on her shoulder. She made her way over to the dispatch desk and greeted Winnie before moving towards the lockers. On her way, she spotted Eddie looking at her.

"Hey," she greeted but it was devoid of any cheerfulness. Truth was she had barely slept, her mind racing the whole night through, twisting and turning as memories came flashing back. Of Hanson, of Greg. She had not even managed to finish her conversation with him and she was dreading this very moment, when she would have to step in with the team and try to act normal while they had all witnessed her failure as well as her rage the day before.

As expected, it was like the entire room grew tense as every team member stopped their motion when Jules arrived. Feeling it, she didn't wait for a reply from her Team leader and quickly kept on moving to the locker room.

Ed hurried after her. "Jules, wait."

She was pushing the door with one hand when she felt a strong grip around her arm. She looked back to see Eddie looking down at her with - was it worry? - that obviously did not make her feel any better.

"Find the boss," he said simply. "You and him, you gotta talk. Now," he said firmly.

Her brows furrowed with worry of her own. "We did yesterday," she started cautiously. "At least we tried, then he just left," she continued. She turned her body fully to face him, replacing the strap of her bag on her shoulder. "What's going on?" she asked even though she wasn't sure she wanted the truth.

Although Eddie was completely calm and composed, his eyes were showing the worry he had shown previously. "He didn't check in. I had Spike track him - he's at home but I haven't called him. Because you're gonna go over there and you're both gonna finish this," he stated. "Or you both are never gonna get out of this cycle..."

At least he was at home. This was the first and only relief she could get at the moment. Everything else that Eddie said made her even more tense. She swallowed hard. Had her comment about him coming back too fast made him choose to do this? It had been a simple observation, she had not really meant it. She still needed him.

It took a moment before she gave him a quick nod. "Okay," she said in a low voice. She shot a quick look toward the gym where the rest of the team was and then back up at Eddie. "Call me if you need me," she added before walking past him in the direction she'd just came from.

Ed just muttered a quick "copy" before heading back to the gym. "Hey!" he said, addressing the team. "Why have you layabouts stopped?" he asked smirking as they quickly got back to pedalling and working.

* * *

When Jules pulled into Greg's driveway and turned off the engine, she took a breath, unsure whether this was such a good idea after all. Maybe he didn't want to talk about this at all, maybe he didn't want anything to do with her anymore, maybe that was why he had not shown up at HQ this morning.

Jules forced herself to push those thoughts away as she opened her Jeep door and stepped out. She willed herself to walk up all the way to the door and once she stood in front of it, she hesitated again. Before she could change her mind, she brought her finger up to the doorbell and rang. Too late to go back now.

Time seemed to go on. As she stood waiting in front of the door she found herself wondering if she should be leaving or not. Maybe he wasn't answering because he'd rather ignore her, or maybe something was way more wrong. Spike had figured he was home but they had not called, they couldn't know it what state he was in at home…

When her thoughts couldn't get any darker, the door finally swung open and she was relieved to see Greg standing in front of her in his SRU overalls.

"Jules?" he questioned as his eyes fell on her. "What are you doing here?" Greg asked surprised.

She studied him carefully. His eyes looked really tired, as if he hadn't slept. And wearing his uniform, it seemed like he had dressed for work but had decided not to leave.

"Something going down?" he asked. His voice was controlled like he was trying to hide a layer of emotion just underneath it.

"We huh…" Jules started. This was not the reaction she had expected, somehow. "You didn't check in so we got worried," she said, pointing in no particular direction with her thumb to illustrate she meant the Team back at HQ.

Greg hesitated. While most of him was glad she had come, the other half was concerned that the team might need her. He mentally chided himself at her words, he had planned to just call in sick but he had forgotten to call Eddie and clearly, he had gotten worried.

"You..." A beat. "You better come in," he said softly, stepping aside to allow her entry.

Silently, Jules stepped inside the house, her head slightly down. She looked back up at him as he closed the door behind her and waited, a bit uneasy.

"Come on," Greg said, inclining his head towards the lounge. He seemed a little calmer than the day before, his emotions were under control and he was going to use this to his advantage. He had thought everything through and he figured he had to talk it over.

Following him into the living room, she took a seat on one of the couches, sitting on the edge as if she wasn't at ease to get comfortable. She leaned in, her elbows on her thighs as her hands joined in the middle. Again, she observed him silently but this time, she felt like she was the one who needed to break the silence.

"You didn't let me speak yesterday in the parking lot," she started and took a breath. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lost my temper and yelled at you in front of everybody…" she let that thought linger, there was a 'but' implied but she didn't carry on.

"No." Greg interrupted. "You..." A beat and he allowed himself to sit down in the chair opposite, eager not to tower over her and look intimidating. "You weren't wrong in what you said. You don't need to apologise. I do." A beat. "I let you down, I let the team down." He was calm but it was clear by his eyes that he was fighting to stay in control of his emotions.

She didn't want to admit he was right but he actually was. He had let them down. Thankfully, the situation had been well in control, everyone in their rightful position and ready to strike. But it could have gone a lot worse. At this moment, she couldn't figure out what was worse than losing a kid, except maybe for losing more...

She simply looked down and thought for a moment. "I meant what I said back at the warehouse," she started before forcing her eyes back to look at him. "Hayley's not the only one who needs you." She marked a pause again. "I screwed up yesterday and I've been putting that on your fault but…" she shook her head softly, emotions building up inside of her at a fast speed. "But really I'm the one to blame. I'm not ready to do this on my own and I should be." She pursed her lips. "I should not have to rely on you but I do. All the time, and I don't mean strictly on the job. I still need you," she said, pressing on each of her last words.

It was crazy how she could have been so mad at one of the man she loved with all of her heart. But they trusted each other with their lives on a daily basis and when she had thought this was all gone back at the warehouse, she couldn't forgive him. She had felt betrayed and left out, as if she didn't matter to him anymore.

Greg knew what she was getting at. It was like being away from everything for a moment had cleared his head up and he'd gotten to the point where he was able to step back finally and see things a whole lot clearer. "Jules," he said softly. "You..." a beat and he stood from his seat and moved forward. He reached for her hand as he crouched in front of her and met her eyes. "You didn't screw up."

Greg had reviewed the transcript from the school shooting. "I wasn't there for you, if I had been listening I would have heard what he was telling you, that it was hitting you deep down on a more personal level. That error is on me. I failed you and he escalated. And I misjudged. I failed, not you."

Jules stared into his eyes, fighting the tears. She could see he was hurting and so was she. He kept saying she had not screwed up but she couldn't believe him. She was a trained negotiator, she shouldn't have needed him to be with her all the way, she should have been able to do this on her own. A single tear escaped her right eye and she kept her mouth shut tight to keep herself from sobbing as she looked down, trying to avoid his gaze, unable to see his pain anymore.

"Jules," Greg said, gently reaching over to wipe a tear away."You..." Greg hesitated then continued "You did something though, you connected with that kid - I should've told you that Jules. I should've told you what to do. I left you out there without a float and you got pulled away. It doesn't mean you're a bad negotiator, it doesn't mean you failed to get a handle on the situation, it doesn't mean you're not good enough." Greg marked a pause. "It means your boss failed you got that?"

Jules let him carry on without interrupting, letting his words sink into her mind like a soothing song. She wanted to protest again on how she had failed to connect with the kid properly but he didn't give her a chance to say anything.

"Back at the warehouse, I was thinking about you, the team. I don't know why I chose not to tell you guys. But I was wrong and I know that. I was selfish." A beat as he tried to seek her eyes out again. "Jules, you are my heart and I broke it - I know nothing can fix that. I'm asking you to forgive me. Please."

Her eyes shot back up to him. A strong emotion overcame her and this time, there was nothing she could do to keep her cheeks dry. Tears fell down and she held his stare, remaining silent for a moment. She couldn't find the words to express how she was feeling, it was such a strange mix of emotions.

She hesitated before speaking again. "You're my head, Greg," she said, going along with his previous metaphor. "And I can't afford to lose my head right now. Like you can't afford to lose your heart." She paused as her voice broke and looked away, shaking her head softly. She wanted to carry on but she got lost in her thoughts, unable to make sense out of her emotions.

"Jules," Greg said finally and taking her hand, he pulled her to her feet gently as he stood at the same time. "Just… just let it go." Greg had already let himself go as soon as he had gotten home the previous night - the only reason why he had more control now than he had the night before.

Now on her feet, Jules pulled closer to him and leaned her head on him as she sobbed, letting out all of what she had been holding back for the past two days. The anger as well as the hurt, the sorrow and the pain.

Greg gently wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. For a moment he seemed like he would too but he didn't.

After what seemed like a while, Greg stepped back and held her arms gently as he met her eyes. "You okay?" he asked softly.

Jules looked up into his eyes, taking comfort in the warmth of his hands on her arms. "Yeah," she answered simply and took a deep breath. As she was still drawn into Greg's eyes while a silent exchange happened between them, it took a while for her to realize her phone was ringing. She quickly dug in her pocket and took it out. "Hello?"

"How is it going?" came Eddie's voice through city background noise, indicating he was outside.

Jules took another breath and a soft smile appeared on her lips as she wiped her eyes with her free hand. "We're good," she amply answered. "What's up?" she asked, wondering if he was calling her for a particular reason.

Greg watched her with a curious expression on his face.

"You and Greg good?" he asked ignoring her question.

The way he pressed to make sure they had settled their differences didn't sound like much of a social call. It was as if he was making sure they were okay so they could jump right back into it. "We're good, Ed," she repeated and started pacing around the room. "What's going on?" she asked again after he ignored her the first time.

"I need you both," he pushed on the last word. His voice was tense and sharp. "At The Bay on Queen's. Now."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: We deeply apologize for the delay. We have been extremely busy (namely Kate...) and we've struggled a bit with this chapter. To make up for it, however, here's a longer one :)

* * *

Greg looked up when he saw Jules' face change. "What's going on?"

Well, she couldn't say she had not seen that one coming. She shared a look with Greg. Yes, they were good but were they ready to throw themselves back in right away? Her eyes remained on her Sergeant for a moment. "We'll be right there," she answered, knowing better than to ask a third time what was happening. She shut the phone and pocketed it back. "Team needs us at The Bay right away," she explained.

Greg hesitated, he was thinking the same thing as Jules but he wasn't going to deny the team their boss - they needed them both. "Let's go," he said, grabbing his duffel bag which was on the ground beside the door.

As they exited Greg reached into his bag and pulled out two earpiece sets - he always kept a couple with him just in case he couldn't get to HQ. He handed one to Jules then stopped when he realised there were two cars. "Which car?" he asked looking to her.

Jules was moving behind him quickly and grabbed the earpiece he'd given her along with the receiver. "Jeep," she simply answered and slid into the driver's seat. Before starting the engine, she put the earpiece on.

Greg slid into the passenger side he belted up and turned on his earpiece, searching for the setting while Jules pulled in the street.

"Team one, you copy?" he asked each time until he heard a response.

"Greg? How...?" Spike finally asked on the earpiece after Greg's first few attempts.

"Had a couple in my bag," Greg replied and glanced at Jules. She handed him the talkie pack so he could put her through as well, keeping her concentration on the road.

"Jules with ya?" Ed asked.

"Yeah. Let me just set her up."

Greg quickly took the receiver and set it up on the right channel then attached it to her belt so that she wouldn't have to take her hands off the wheel. Once she was set he sat back. "What's the situation?" he asked cutting to the chase.

"We have multiple hostages, and a man who's asking for you Greg," Eddie answered.

"What?" Greg asked. "Who?"

"No idea, hoping you would recognise him. Spike send it to him."

"Copy."

Moments later, Greg's PDA chirped and a picture appeared on Greg's phone. He showed it to Jules then studied it for a moment as if searching his memory.

Jules gave a quick look down at the PDA. She shook her head slightly as she didn't recall his face and then looked back at the road.

Greg shook his head. "Not ringing a bell, he made any demands?"

"Only to speak to you, he's given us an hour to get you else he'll kill a hostage."

"Has he..." the question was cut off by Eddie.

"No."

"Where's the team now?"

"Sam's on Sierra one, Leah and Wordy are on the ground ready to go in… I'm in the truck with Spike - we have a telephone in there he's using to talk to us."

"Copy," Greg replied.

"How many hostages?" Jules asked unsure whether they had visual on them yet.

"We've got 5 customers," Ed replied. "He's on the second floor but that's all we know so far."

Jules exchanged a look with Greg, her brows furrowed in worry. They were gonna throw themselves right into this situation and honestly, she wasn't sure she was completely fit for it.

Greg could read the expression on Jules' face but he had faith in her, just not in himself but he had no choice but get back in there - he couldn't afford to second guess himself.

"Any shots fired?"

"Only warning shots," Sam replied, butting in. "Boss, he kept asking about a woman..." he was cut off by a grunt from Eddie.

"Sam." Ed snapped in a warning tone. Sam went completely silent and Ed continued. "Greg, he's asking for us to make you remember a girl called Jodie."

"Jodie?" Greg shook his head and the short moment of silence that followed indicated he didn't recall the name. "Did you check the records?"

"Winnie's looking it up now," Eddie replied.

The more they heard about this, the less it made sense, it seemed. Why would the subject be asking for him if the man didn't recall any of it. Something was off.

As they kept on driving, they soon reached downtown and finally pulled out in on Queen's in front of the Bay store.

The scene was a hive of activity as police tried to push the crowds back, keeping them from trying to get past the yellow cordon. The whole area in front of the main doors was clear except for Wordy and Leah who were watching the building, guns in their grips.

Jules stepped out of the vehicle and went to her trunk to grab the gear she had with her.

Greg headed straight for the back of one of the SUVs and started gearing up, pulling a pair of coveralls over his uniform then pulling on his vest.

Jules had taken out one of her shirts, leaving her only in a tank top before putting on her black SRU long sleeve shirt. She buttoned it quickly, pulled her coveralls over the pair of jeans she was wearing, and zipped up. There was no time to waste.

By then, Greg was all geared up. He moved over to her and helped with her vest. She shot him a look as he strapped it around her and a smile crossed her lips. She was tying her hair back in a ponytail when Ed walked up to them.

The team leader fixed them both with a look. "We have a plan but I dont like it," Eddie said quietly. "We go in, all of us." A beat as he looked at them both in turn. "I need to know you two can work together."

Greg glanced at Jules. "We can, Eddie," he said softly using a reassuring tone usually reserved for subjects and families.

Jules took a breath and glanced at Greg. They had worked through their issues, they were both aware of their rights and wrongs and she knew they could work together. In fact, it was probably the only way for her to gain back her confidence and not feel like she was only a screw up, she needed to be confronted with a situation where she could rely on her team, Greg included. She turned to Ed and nodded. "Absolutely."

Eddie hesitated then nodded as well. "Alright, lets go see what he wants," he said indicating the truck. "Team one, regroup. Sam hold position," Ed called out before heading in with Greg and Jules in tow.

Leah and Wordy quickly headed back for the truck.

Once inside, the phone was ringing and Greg scooped it up. "This is Sergeant Greg Parker."

"Finally you made it," came a gravelly and anxious voice. "What took you so long?"

"I was on my way. Can you tell me your name?" he asked.

"You don't know who I am, huh?"

"If I knew your name buddy, it might help."

"I'm not giving you my name until you're up here," he said nervously before the line died.

In true Greg fashion, he slammed the handset down and ran a hand over his head before closing his eyes, covering them with his hand as he tried to contain himself. He was confused, he couldn't figure out who this guy was and it bugged him.

"Guys," Winnie interjected. "Jodie Kendall, she was holding her brother hostage because she thought he was a secret spy..."

Eddie frowned slightly. "She had a mental health issue, right?" he asked, suddenly remembering the situation mainly because he was Sierra one.

"Yep, she was committed to the hospital right after. It was about two years ago."

"So who's the guy?" Eddie asked. "Her brother?"

"No - but I'm trying to get ahold of him now." Winnie added.

Greg leaned against the side of the desk and stared at the cameras, trying to think.

"Is that the case that happened back in a small farm house?" Jules asked in a low voice as it was beginning to sound familiar and Eddie nodded in response.

"Hang on a second, her brother called us a week ago," Winnie suddenly said. "He left a message, listen to this..."

"Hi, this is Rod."

Greg's eyes lit up as if he recognised the voice from the recorder.

"I don't know if you remember me but, huh..." A beat. "You talked my sister out of shooting me a few years back." Rod exhaled. "You guys got my sister some help, that's what I'm calling about. She's escaped from the hospital. Anyway, I hope you hear this, I just thought you all should know..."

Greg took the phone again and hit redial. It rang a few times before the man answered. However, he didn't speak.

"This is Sergeant Greg Parker again. Thank you for picking up." A beat. "I know who Jodie is, who is she to you?"

"My girlfriend," the man retorted. "Come up here, I want to speak to you face to face," he added in the same nervous tone before the line died once more.

"How does someone in a high security psychiatric hospital get a boyfriend?" The words left Spike's mouth before he could think about it and Greg shot him a look.

"By him being in a psychiatric hospital as well..." Jules said, voicing her thoughts. "Winnie, any way you can see if the man in there matches a patient, probably one who managed to get out or was discharged?" she asked, trying to work with the little information they had.

"Copy," Winnie replied.

Greg turned to them. "I remember Rod, he was pretty shook up. We went for coffee down the street after his sister was arrested, he told me Jodie was his elder sister and he had always looked up to her but," Greg hesitated, "he told me that eventually she started accusing him of being a bug planted by the CIA..."

"When did this stuff start?" Ed asked.

"I dont remember that much," Greg replied thoughtfully.

"What is it, Greg?" Eddie questioned with a soft frown upon seeing the look on his friend's face.

"Nothing, just thinking about the last thing Rod said to me." Eddie didn't say anything and waited for him to fill in the blank, giving him a familiar look. Greg met his eyes - the question was there. "What do you do when your sister says she no longer loves you and wants to kill you?" Greg continued quietly.

They were all silent for a moment as they pondered that thought.

"Boss, I ran the subject's face with the records. Nothing matching patients…" Winnie's voice punctuated the silence that had grown.

"Keep looking," Greg replied, glad to be distracted from the momentary horrible thoughts that plagued his mind.

"Copy," Winnie responded. It was only a moment before she continued. "Hold on. It's because he wasn't a patient. His name is Oliver Chan, he was Jodie's therapist. He was having an intimate relationship with her. But when the hospital found out, they dug some information. Turns out his credentials were forged." She paused as she read on. "He was diagnosed with Schizophrenia and placed in another hospital... late last year."

Jules listened carefully, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together. "When did he get out?" she asked.

"He didn't," Winnie replied going on the new information she had. "He escaped too - last night."

This had just gotten more complicated than a simple hostage situation. They had an escaped patient who possibly hadn't been taking his medications to deal with, meaning negotiations would probably be harder. If he was willing to escape to prove his point, he wasn't going down easy. Jules took a sharp intake of breath and shared a look with Eddie.

"Winnie, get Team two - we need to track down Jodie." Eddie sighed and looked to Greg. "We need to get inside." It didn't take long for him to make a decision. "Spike stay here. Wordy, Leah, with me." A beat and he looked to Jules and Greg. "You two with us." Ed wasn't going to let these two separate again.

Leah nodded. "Copy," she said.

Jules nodded as well and exchanged a look with Greg before following Ed out of the command truck quickly.

The Team leader stared up at the building and considered his options - then glancing at the team he gritted his teeth. "We go in together." He looked to Greg for confirmation - when Greg nodded Ed gave a swift nod. "Team one - move in." He started forward, taking the lead.

They all nodded and followed him, moving swiftly toward the building.

"Guys. Got movement on the second floor. Can't tell if he's made you or not," Spike muttered.

"Go go go!" came Eddie's loud voice and the team followed him inside.

They rapidly cleared the ground level and moved all the way up together.

As they went up through the stairs, Wordy lead the way along with Ed, providing cover for the two negotiators. Leah did the same behind them. They stopped in front of an opened doorway, leading to the children's clothes section.

Greg stepped up so that his face could be seen over Wordy and Ed's' shoulders.

Seeing the group appear in the doorway Oliver pointed his gun at a random hostage. "I thought you were going to come alone!" he growled but his eyes showed a profound anxiety.

"I'm here," Greg assured. "And these guys," he patted Eddie and Wordy's shoulders. "they won't shoot unless I say so." He stepped forward so he was between them. Jules and Leah fanned out against the wall their guns all aiming at Oliver.

"You brought all your friends, huh?" Oliver said. "Guess you didn't tell them?"

"Tell them what, Oliver?" Greg asked. Facing the man's silence, he continued. "Where's Jodie?" he asked.

"You tell me!" Oliver retorted.

Jules tightened her grip on her weapon, her eyes concentrated on Oliver for any wrong move.

Greg held up his hands. "Maybe I can try to find out..." he started. "Winnie?"

"Team two went to the place she used to live in. They found her..." he could feel her hesitation and the next words made his blood run cold. "She's dead."

Ed and Wordy shifted a little as they heard Winnie. This was a game changer for Oliver.

As if reading Greg's mind Winnie continued. "She was murdered early this morning, shot several times." A beat. "Cops are on scene now."

"Spike," Greg muttered.

"Got it," Spike quickly made a call to the LEOs for an update.

"Who are these people you're talking to?" Oliver asked suspiciously as he shifted from one foot to another uneasily, his free hand running over his sweaty forehead.

"Other members of my team," Greg answered. "Why did you leave the hospital?"

"'Cause I don't belong there! They kept me against my own will. They said I can't be with Jodie. They said she's been taken away, you put her away so you know where she is..." Oliver answered his speech began to get more irritated.

"Oliver, Jodie escaped from the hospital a week ago," Greg said softly, his hands up slightly.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Oliver's voice rose and his hand shook the beads of sweat on his forehead worsening.

"I have the solution," Sam said simply, reminding the team of his presence.

"Copy," Greg said simply "Okay, Oliver okay, let's just talk about what you want."

"I want Jodie!" Oliver replied, once again shifting uneasily his eyes flickering around to each person in the room.

"Boss," Jules said softly as the man started escalating. She was afraid of what he would do when he would find out the person he's doing all of this for is dead.

Greg glanced at Jules then back at Oliver. "Alright, alright," Greg replied softly. "Listen Oliver, Let's get these people out of here? You have me - these people don't need to be here any more… right?"

Oliver hesitated, shifting uneasily for a moment, Greg saw an opportunity to indicate a young women. "You care about people right? I can see that you care about Jodie - you don't actually want to hurt anyone do you, Oliver?"

The subject shifted a moment and Greg watched him. "Let's let them go Oliver, Jodie wouldn't want you to hurt people right?"

Oliver hesitated again and then finally nodded and gestured to them to leave with his gun.

Jules and Leah quickly moved over to the hostages and helped them out, leaving Oliver alone in front of the SRU officers, his weapon drawn towards Greg.

"Jodie said you… you people lied to her." A beat. "I want you to tell her the truth."

"And what's that?" Greg asked, glad that Oliver had calmed down a little and that there were no hostages anymore.

"That her brother's a spy," Oliver replied.

Greg regarded him - he had a choice to make and the information he decided to provide could deeply affect the outcome of this situation. He knew he couldn't lie to a subject but he knew the truth would ignite fear and rage.

"You're the leader, right?" Oliver suddenly asked and Greg nodded in response. He gulped and took a short breath. "Tell your people to leave."

"I can't do that," Greg replied and Oliver rose his gun again.

"Do it or I'll shoot you." He began to shift uneasily again, his eyes darting to each of the officers.

Ed and Wordy stiffened, their gazes never leaving him. Wordy instinctively shifted so his body was partially in front of Greg.

"If you shoot me, these guys and my sniper will shoot you and we don't want that." A beat. "How about we just talk?"

Oliver hesitated. "You have Jodie, give her to me or I'll kill someone for real."

"Oliver, listen to me. We're in here, If you want to find Jodie we need to be outside. How about we all walk out together and I'll find out more about Jodie."

Oliver gulped again as the two women officers came back into the room. Again, his eyes shifted between all of them. His gun lowered slightly as more beads of sweat escaped his forehead.

"Come on buddy," Greg added as the subject started de-escalating. He took a step forward, holding his hands in front of him to let him know he meant no harm.

All officers kept their eyes on Oliver, Sam tightened his grip.

The gun finally came all the way down and Greg closed the distance between them, taking the weapon gently from his hand and giving him a nod. "That's good, Oliver," he said, giving a soft pat on the man's back. "Thank you for doing that, now let's go find out about Jodie, alright?" he said.

As Oliver's gun was taken from him, Sam lowered his sight and sat up, breathing out the breath he had taken in a while back.

Oliver nodded slowly as Eddie and Wordy stepped forward and took charge of Oliver. Leah took the gun from Greg and secured it.

Jules looked over at their Sergeant, studying him carefully. She moved over to him after the rest of the team had gone and put a comforting hand on his arm.

Greg gave Jules a nod. Silently, they began to walk back the way they came and exited the building, heading for the command truck.

Sam was putting his rifle back in one of the SUVs when shots rang out and the scene quickly erupted into chaos. Bystanders started screaming in fear while they ran for cover, the uniforms trying to contain scene. Every Team one member was immediately on the alert, their guns aimed at every direction seeking out the shots.

Greg had grabbed Jules and pulled her down but when he sat up and looked down at her, his face contorted in horror. "Jules!"

Hearing Greg's voice, Sam grabbed an M4A1, his rifle of choice, and quickly prepared it before he ran for the rest of the team, weapon aimed in the air.

A familiar sharp pain next to her right collarbone stopped Jules' breathing momentarily. Her body didn't even have time to shoot backwards as she was already wrapped up in Greg's arms. Her mouth opened as she tried to blurt out words but her body had a hard time responding. "Boss..." she managed to whisper as her hand sought out his. She squeezed it with the little strength she had and winced.

"Boss?!" Wordy quickly asked as he heard him yell out Jules' name. He didn't run to them, however, he kept his weapon trained, looking for the shooter.

Greg grabbed her hand and held it. "MAN DOWN!" he called out using his body as a shield but then the shot came again and Greg hit the ground.

"ACTIVE SHOOTER!" Ed yelled and as he saw his Sergeant hit the deck. "TWO DOWN!" Ed yelled, kicking into action. "Get the shields! NOW!" he roared.

They all ran for the truck grabbing the shields except for Sam who quickly aimed towards where the shots had came from, covering them and looking for clues to the sniper's exact position.

"Go straight for them!" Ed ordered and the team headed back towards the building for their fallen colleagues using the shields as cover. The bullets pinged off the shields as the team moved in a single file until they were in between the shooter and the two negotiators.

"We need to stop that shooter!" Ed yelled out.

"I can't see him!" Sam replied. "Too much glare, I can't pin him down."

"We gotta get them to cover!" Wordy urged as he crouched down next to Greg, still holding the shield up but checking to see how badly they had been hit.

"Jules," Greg murmured reaching for her hand as he tried not to move too much.

"I'm alright," Jules responded in a low voice as she took a sharp intake of breath through her gritted teeth, pain shooting through her arm as she tried to move.

"We're pinned down!" Eddie replied as the shooter fired another warning shot as if trying to get past their protective shield.

"We're on it!" A voice sounded and the team recognized it as the Team two leader's, Constable Eric White. Eric and his team had been on their way to see if they could lend assistance after they had tracked Jodie.

"We need to move them out of the line of fire," Wordy stated.

Eddie nodded. "Spike, Leah you two keep the shields up. Me and Wordy will pull them. Ready?"

Leah nodded glancing at Spike.

"On three," Eddie continued as they nodded. "1, 2, 3!" he said and they pulled them out, the two officers holding the shields following their movement until they reached cover.

Once they were in cover the medics took over, attending to both officers.

Wordy looked to Eddie. "He was aiming for Greg and Jules. The shooter... whoever it was."

Sam joined them once the team had reached the safety of the SUVs.

"We lost him," Eric stated. "We have his rifle." A beat and he hesitated. "And a picture of Greg..."

"Dammit," Ed muttered under his breath before gritting his teeth as he paced a little. "Spike, access the security cameras of that building, we need to identify this shooter!"

"Copy!" Spike replied pulling out his iPad.

As the medics carted Jules and Greg off, Wordy straightened and glanced at Spike who was working on his iPad.

"Got something," Spike said. "But he's hidden… he knows where the cameras are."

"Sam, Leah, Wordy!" Ed called out to get their attention as they were staring at the officers being wheeled away and into the ambulances. Sam's frown was deep as the doors closed on them. His head snapped towards Ed upon hearing his name.

"We gotta move," Ed continued. "Spike?" he added, indicating him to stay on the ground and be their eyes.

"Got him! He headed out right before Team two got there. Got into a green sedan, tracking it now," Spike replied.

"Let's go!" Eddie called out and all four of them moved over to the SUVs, waiting on Spike to give them further indications.

Spike hurried to the first SUV sitting in the passenger seat, while Leah took the driver's side. Sam took a second SUV on his own and both Ed and Wordy jumped in the third, Ed at the wheel.

They quickly pulled off, Leah and Spike up front so they could lead while tracking the subject's car.

Spike was quickly firing out instructions over the wail of the sirens. Soon they came to what looked like a main road. As they drew closer, they could see the green sedan swerving erratically to get away. Thankfully for them his car was slower than the powerful SUVs which soon appeared behind him and closed in.

"Box him in!" Eddie commanded as Spike pointed him out.

"Copy," Leah responded. She quickly sped up and went to position the SUV right in front of the subject's car, Sam moved over to the side while Eddie stayed in the back.

"Let's slow him down!" Ed instructed when they were all in position. Without a word Leah decelerated.

The SUVs slowed down and the motion soon brought the sedan closer and closer to the barrier so that he was boxed in.

Once they had come to a full stop, the SRU officers piled out, their guns all aimed at the man in the vehicle.

"Hands on the wheel! Don't move!" Ed spat out, his eyes taking on a dangerous look. The man had taken down two of his officers today, he had no intention of going easy on him. Once the whole team surrounded the vehicle, he addressed the subject again. "Now get out slowly! Keep those hands visible!" Ed barked.

The subject watched them, a smirk on his lips as he showed his hands. He obliged and slowly opened the door and got out before he knelt on the ground, his hands on his head as he fixed Eddie with a slight smile.

Sam headed over to frisk him as Wordy secured the car, revealing a cache of weapons in the back.

"What are you smiling at?" Eddie asked, holding his weapon towards him while Sam snapped a pair of cuffs on his wrists.

"Oh nothing. Just don't think this is over yet," he replied smugly. "You think I was the only one?" he asked.

Sam pulled on his arm roughly. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

A frown of worry suddenly appeared on Eddie's features as an unwelcomed thought crossed his mind. "Team two. Check the status of the ambulances with Jules and Greg," he said darkly.

"On it!" the Eric replied.

Eddie glared at the man for a moment. He could feel the rest of the team's eyes on him as they heard his request to Team two. "Up," he ordered, shoving the man up to his feet and pushing him towards one of the SUVs. They needed to get answers quickly.

As the team got back into their respective SUVs, Ed shoved the subject in the back of his and Wordy's. He then went over to the drivers' side and they drove off. He gave a few glances back at the man in the back through the rearview mirror. "Why did you target Sergeant Parker?" he asked calmly.

The man grinned. "Oh you don't know? You were so busy going after Oliver you didn't even see the trap. You ain't as good as you think."

"Guys…" Winnie piped up. "Cops just found fingerprints matching a subject in our records."

"Go ahead, Winnie," Eddie said, concentrating on that instead of the man in the backseat asnot to lose his temper.

"Ashley I-"

Eric voice ripped through the earpieces, cutting her off. "THE AMBULANCES HAVE BEEN ATTACKED!"


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Turns out we had a little free time and wanted to reward you all with this chapter, where all the fun begins! Thank you all for your continuing support and your kind words! Hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

"They're gone!"

"What do you mean, they're gone?!" Ed urged, hating the gut feeling he was having.

"Callaghan and Parker! They've been taken!"

Ed slammed his hands on the steering wheel and hit the brakes with such force that he and Wordy lurched forward - their seat belts kept them from slamming into the dash but the man behind hit the seat in front of him, face first. Eddie span around and grabbed his collar. "Where are they!?" he yelled his grip so tight his knuckles went white.

The man winced and then chuckled. "Police brutality that is!" he sneered as blood dripped from his nose.

"Ed! Eddie! Let him go," Wordy said urgently as he tried to get him away from the subject.

"We'll go to the scene!" Sam's voice came through their earpieces before they saw his SUV roar off with Spike and Leah's.

The man grinned. "Don't worry, they're long gone," he sneered.

Eddie had to listen to his common sense and let Wordy pull him off the subject. He turned to face the road again, his nostrils flared as he fulminated. He didn't know what to do, where to start. They had both been injured and now they were missing…? This sounded a lot more personal that a random attack.

"How about you take me to the hospital? I think my nose is broken," the man chuckled.

"You're in no position to make demands!" Wordy replied quickly as he saw Eddie move as if about to spin around. He put a hand out quickly on his Team leader's chest to keep him from going through with it.

"I am if you ever wanna see them alive again," the man replied.

Ed's head snapped back to look at the man in the backseat. They had no idea what exactly happened yet and already, he was blackmailing them. He felt rage bubbling up inside him and again, he had to control himself not to put a bullet into the man's brain. He shared a look with Wordy - glad that his friend was with him. "How do we know what you say is any kind of threat?" he asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Jacket pocket," he retorted as he felt his phone vibrate. "That will be my boss calling," he said smugly.

Ed hesitated and glanced over at Wordy who frowned with concern. He didn't like at all where this was going. He reached out and dug into the shooter's pocket and took the ringing phone. He gave it a look, the number came up as Jules' cellphone number. He slid the touch screen to answer it and brought it to his ear, not saying a word, waiting for the person on the other side to say something.

"If you ever wanna see your friends alive again you will back off and wait for my call."

Ed gulped and listened in. His hand tightened on the phone as he tried to contain his anger.

"In an hour, at your HQ. If you are not there, I kill the woman." The man hung up.

Ed didn't have time to say anything before the call ended. He wanted to throw the phone out the window and have the satisfaction of seeing it crash to the ground but he knew he couldn't afford that, the next call was probably going to come through it. He shut it and pocketed it before turning to the wheel again and driving off. "Spike, I need you to trace Jules' phone," he said as he rushed the SUV back on the road. He knew the call had not lasted long but he also knew Jules' phone had a GPS tracker and that Spike had many skills, hopefully it would get them something. Anything.

"Copy," Spike said, but Ed could hear a hint of questioning in his tone. Along with Leah and Sam, they had reached the scene where the ambulances had been ambushed. Team Two was already there with the command truck and the scene had been cordoned off while they waited for CSU to get there.

Wordy gave Ed a look and he rose his brow while the man in the backseat cackled. "Shut up," Wordy snapped at him before looking over at Ed again. "Eddie?"

Ed took a breath, trying to calm down. If he gritted his teeth any tighter, he would break his jaw. "We need to get to HQ," he simply said as he kept driving.

Spike had made his way into the command truck and was frantically working on the keyboards. "Got it!" he announced after a moment. "The last signal was just on the edge of TO, Highway 27 by Humber River, in York. It's dead now." A beat. "What's going on?"

Eddie grunted. "Good work, Spike, I need you to check it out," he replied, he knew the guy would figure it out. "Sam."

"Copy!" Sam said simply heading for the truck.

"Crime Scene techs can probably find something," Wordy reasoned. "We need to get to HQ," he added, looking at Ed.

As Ed drove the SUV back to the Barn, his thoughts raced quickly, trying to figure out how this all fitted in together. Judging by what the shooter said, the Hot Call they had just came from was a decoy, a simple trap. Who were these people?

* * *

Spike had called ahead for crime scene analysts to meet them there so once the pair arrived they were already scouring the area.

Spike was checking overhead for traffic cameras he could access. Spotting them, he darted over to the truck and started working his way through it. He checked back at the time Ed took the call. "I got it!" he announced proudly. "White Econoline. Looks like an E-250 but I can't see properly." However, his joy was quickly dismissed. "License plate is covered, windows are tinted in the front, completely covered in the back," he announced in defeat.

"Can you tell me anything, Spike?" Ed urged.

"They were heading North. Let me see if I can follow them through traffic cams," he said. He managed to get a hold for a moment until they took an exit and disappeared from the cameras. "They exited at Nobleton, then I lost them."

Sam was talking with the CSUs on the ground when they found Jules' cell phone. "No way to track them down now, he threw the phone in the water before he left," Sam announced as he paced.

Ed took a breath. "Alright, head back to HQ and let the CSU do their thing. I'm gonna need all of you here."

"Copy," Sam and Spike replied in unison.

"Leah?" Ed asked as she was still at the scene where the ambulances had been attacked.

"Nothing here," she announced, a hint of defeat in her voice. "Team two have the scene, I'm heading back to HQ."

In the back of the SUV with Ed and Wordy, the shooter chuckled before shaking his head. "Looks like you people don't know what you're doing."

"Ed," Wordy's voice was strained. "We gotta drop him somewhere... " His control was weakening, there was only so much he could handle before he lost it too.

"Hospital?" the shooter butted in and Wordy glanced at him but this time didn't offer a reply, he simply looked back to Eddie.

"We can't afford to lose him, he's all we have," Ed said through gritted teeth. They needed to get ID on this man so they could have one lead at least. At the moment, they had absolutely nothing. A thought crossed his mind. "Winnie?" he asked, remembering that she was about to tell them something when all hell broke loose.

"Yeah?" Winnie asked after a second then it occurred to her. "His name is Laurence Ashley."

Ed shot a look back at the rearview mirror, knowing the man couldn't hear Winnie so he possibly didn't know they had an ID on him yet. "Any priors?"

"Former military sniper. He has a record, been in and out of jail over the last ten years - recently released after 4 years for assault and battery." A beat. "His last arrest he was found with a cache of guns but they let the charge slide in return for information on a known gang."

"Former military?" Sam butted in the sound of anger in his voice unmissable but the man fell silent once again, choosing not to say more.

Ed shared Sam's thought.

"Bring him to HQ," Came Holleran's voice. "Team three can take care of him."

"Copy," Wordy said simply as he and Ed exchanged a look.

* * *

When Greg opened his eyes he had fully expected to be in a hospital, instead he realized the room was dark and he felt his hands brush against concrete - as his eyes adjusted he could see he was in a room of some form. He tried to sit up and winced as pain tore through his arm - touching it he glanced around and saw a figure on the ground. Slowly and cautiously he shuffled over and placed a hand on the shoulder of the figure and pulled the person onto their back - as he made out the white insignia of the SRU he felt fear well up. "Jules?" he asked.

It felt as if she had been awakened from a deep sleep, except she quickly found herself far from the comfort of her bed. As someone rolled her on her back, she let out a wince and grunted. She felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and trying to remember to what it was due, memories came flooding back in her mind. She winced, again, this time not only from the pain but from everything that had happened. She remembered being shot, the Team coming to cover her and Greg, being brought into the ambulance. The rest was rather cloudy.

Hearing the voice next to her, she was glad to at least recognize it. "Boss?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yeah," Greg said, his heart sinking at the sound of Jules' voice. "Can you sit up?" he asked grabbing her good arm.

Jules instinctively tried to push herself up with the other but it failed her. She grunted again and let him pull her up. She held her bad arm with her other hand.

The memories were vague, Greg had been conscious in the ambulance at least until the driver had started saying something was wrong then everything had gone black. "We're in some sort of room." He started to check his pockets and hooks and realised that someone had taken everything except his uniform.

"Any idea _where_ that room is?" Jules asked, knowing the answer to that already.

Greg simply shook his head.

She quickly brought her hand over her head, she felt like a pounding headache had just erupted. "What happened?" she asked, trying to recall her last memories but coming up empty.

Greg tried to concentrate but his memory was so clouded it was impossible to get his head straight. "I don't know - all I remember is shots and then kneeling over you."

Her eyes were finally starting to adjust to the darkness and she looked him over. She did remember him shielding her with her body but if she recalled correctly, more shots had came after that. "Are you hurt?" she asked with concern.

The sensation in his arm suddenly hit him and he moved his hand up instinctively to touch it, wincing at the pain. "I'll be fine," he said quietly. "It's just a graze," he couldn't see enough to see if it was worse or not.

Jules gave him a knowing look. "I've heard that before…" she said and let a soft smile escape her lips.

Greg just shook his head and as his eyes adjusted more he could see her properly. "I'm more worried about you, Jules," he said quietly. His instincts kicked in, he was worried for her.

"I'm okay." Her head instinctively shot to her own shoulder. She was afraid to look at the damage, it probably wasn't pretty. She realized her long sleeve shirt was unbuttoned. She pulled on the right side, peeking underneath to check her injury only to find it had been patched up in a white dressage. It was slowly gathering blood which she could see through but at least the wound wasn't freshly opened. "It doesn't look too bad. Probably missed the artery," she added with a wince as she tried to move it to prove her point but failing miserably.

Greg instinctively reached over to have a peek himself feeling suddenly the overwhelming urge to protect her - seeing that the wound was patched up he gently patted her arm and gave her a reassuring nod.

What she wasn't going to admit was that it was rather painful. They had probably not managed to administer her any drugs before… whatever happened brought them here. They still had no idea where they were but she had a feeling is had something to do with the sniper targeting them.

* * *

As Wordy and Ed arrived at the HQ, roughly pushing Ashley in, the phone in Ed's pocket began to ring. A member of Team three grabbed the subject and took him away.

Ed exchanged a look with Winnie as they neared her desk and he pulled out his cellphone. "Record it and patch it through to the team," he said simply, Winnie nodded tapping into the keyboard. "Spike," he added through the earpiece.

"Copy," Spike simply answered.

As soon as Winnie gave him a nod Eddie hit answer and placed the handset to his ear.

"You made it," the voice sneered. "Pity, would have enjoyed shooting the girl."

"His signal is bouncing everywhere, trying to pin it down," Spike said softly as he tapped away at the keyboard in the command truck.

The man on the line chuckled before Ed could answer anything. "No point tracking me, now. There's a place by route 27 that leads off to a dirt track. I want you to get there in one hour and wait for my next call." He chuckled again. "And take only your team - no other cops or they die. Got it?"

"No joy," Spike said in defeat.

Ed took a deep breath and exchanged a look with Wordy. "Got it," he simply said and the line was dead before he could say anything else.

Spike tapped at the keyboard. "Getting the location he mentioned now, Ed I got a bad feeling."

"I do too," Wordy replied quietly glancing over at Ed.

"I know," Ed simply said as he moved back to the SUVs. "Meet us at the location," he instructed. He didn't like this anymore than they did but for now, they had nothing and no way of telling if Greg and Jules were alive and well. Their only chance was to follow the lead that had been traced for them by these men. "Leah?" he asked.

"Just pulling in the parking lot, waiting for you at the exit," she simply responded. Soon, both SUVs were out on the road and heading up highway 27.

"Boss, I've been looking at the footage of the shooting," Spike piped up as they drove along in the same direction, a little ahead of the SUVs. "Right as the ambulances left the scene, the white van I identified before followed them." A beat. "I think I can get a face, need to work on it. Gonna take time."

"Do it!" Ed simply said. They needed to get something, anything.

"Copy!" Spike replied before beginning his technical stuff.

Wordy glanced at Eddie then focused on the road. "Winnie, anything yet?" he asked.

"CSU may have something. They found prints on the photograph but it might take a while."

"We don't have a while!" Ed said quickly, his voice rising a little. He hated that they had no lead on this and if they came up empty by the time they got to the rendezvous point, they were still at their complete mercy.

"I know," Winnie said softly before switching the call to talk to CSU.

"Ed, got something," Spike butted in. "I have the driver and the front passenger but I can't get the third passenger. Running facial recognition." He began to tap away furiously as they neared the location.

The SUVs slowed until they halted completely as they reached the given location. They were under a bridge with lots of dirt track and waste but aside from that, nothing. Ed took a breath and waited, having no intention of getting out of the SUV if he didn't have to. He checked his watch. They still had 12 minutes before the call was meant to come in.

"How will he know we are here?" Wordy asked then shook his head as he imagined Spike's eyes on him. "Sorry Spike."

Spike shook his head, "Getting into the cameras now!" he said already trying to get in - if he could catch the guy logging in maybe he could trace him.

"I don't like this, its too quiet," Sam said softly, his hand on his sidearm.

"Let's just hold for now and keep our eyes open," Ed said before the team all started giving their thoughts on this. "Spike, any luck?" he asked after a moment.

"Nothing, nothing yet," Spike muttered.

"Maybe he's waiting until the clock hits the hour?" Wordy offered.

Spike nodded to himself but didn't take his eyes off the screen.

* * *

Greg's eyes caught sight of a small line of light which seemed to be getting brighter and stronger. Soon it filled all the lines and Greg could see that it was the door. "Someone's coming," he whispered.

They both fell completely silent as they waited. The soft sound of footsteps became closer. Jules held her breath.

The door began to open and instinctively, Greg shuffled slightly until he was sitting in front of Jules.

The bright light that suddenly filled the room blinded them. Jules looked away to avoid it but quickly forced her eyes back on the opened door. Through squinted eyes, she could see three shadows, due to their shape, all probably men. Two of them moved in and she drew closer to Greg.

Greg used his much larger frame to shield her as he forced his eyes to look at the looming shadows. "Who are you?" he asked, trying to make out the features of the people before him.

There was a sneer from the one man who had stayed a little behind. "You'll figure it out," he said simply. "Grab her," he ordered the two others.


	8. Chapter 8

One of the two shadows moved quickly toward Jules while the other drew his weapon at Greg for him not to move. Before she could back up and try to avoid it, a strong grip grabbed Jules' left arm and forced her to her feet.

Greg knew better than to move once the gun came into view but he knew he had to stand up. "Alright, alright," he said softly. "I'm just gonna stand." He allowed the words to sink in then he scrambled to his feet, keeping his hands in the air as his eyes locked on the gun and the face behind it. "Just don't hurt her," he added quietly.

The man holding Jules paused on his way out and looked back at him, then over at the man who had spoken. Jules shot a pleading look in Greg's direction and he gave her a subtle nod.

The one who seemed to be in charge gave his partner a simple nod and quickly, the other man disappeared with Jules. He waited a moment as he stared over at the SRU Sergeant, his face still in the shadows. "That will depend on how quick your team is," he added before spinning on his heel and leaving. The third man drew back and closed the door behind him, leaving Greg alone.

Greg gulped but didn't move or speak - once the door was shut he ran at it and hammered on it. "HEY!" he called out his instincts in overdrive but he knew he couldn't lose his head.

* * *

Ed's phone rang. At the same time Spike suddenly gave a start and began to work on his computer.

"Spike," Ed said simply, unaware that the man was already working his magic.

"On it!" Spike responded, not bothering to point out the obvious, the timing was wrong.

Ed took the phone, answered and brought it to his ear but didn't speak, instead he waited for the person on the other side to fill the void.

The voice came again. "Ah, so you can follow orders. Now head to the stadium. Let's see how fast you can get there. You have half an hour." Again, the line went dead before Ed could speak a word.

"Lost him! His signal's bouncing too much!" Spike groaned slumping backwards in his seat, his hands running through his hair as he stared up at the roof of the truck.

Ed closed the phone and shoved it back into his pocket with frustration. "He's toying with us!" he said as he started the engine again. He had brought them all the way over to route 27 only to want them back right downtown 30 minutes later. This was beginning to sound like he was simply playing them, making them lose track of their task.

"He's testing us?" Sam asked as he sent the truck roaring after the SUVs.

"Testing what? Our patience?" Spike butted in sourly shooting Sam a look.

Wordy resisted the urge to smirk and shook his head. "If he's testing us he's doing a bad job."

On their earpieces, Winnie interrupted their train of thought. "Got ID on the two men from the white van! Lennox and Charles Hoyle - brothers, and recently paroled. They have a record. A record thicker than my hand..."

"Like what?" Leah asked, voicing the question on everyone's tongue as the SRUs blared back over to the city.

"Robbery, assault, assault with a deadly weapon, attempted murder..." A beat. "They've been in and out of jail since they were 16 and they're over 40 now. The longest sentence was 7 years for assault with a deadly weapon, they got out a couple weeks ago and dropped off the radar."

"Anything that links them to us?" Ed asked this time. If they had taken Jules and Greg and planned this so carefully, it couldn't be a random attack.

"No, nothing. Wait. Lennox was arrested by Team three. They were called in to diffuse a situation in which he was the subject. He was charged with assault with a deadly weapon... But nothing to link him directly to Team one." Winnie replied. "I'll keep digging"

Ed nodded when he didn't even need to ask her to keep searching. "Winnie," he spoke again. "Any hits on the prints?"

"A set of prints matched the shooter you picked up. CSU couldn't get anything from the partials." A beat. "Team three are going to talk to Ashley, see if they can get anything from him."

"Copy that," Eddie said. He felt a little better already as things were moving along. However, they still didn't have anything concrete to go on.

* * *

Jules was sitting in the corner of a room that reminded her a bit of the command truck. There was a long table with a few computers on it, the wall was filled with large flat screens, showing a bunch of images from traffic cams. For the first ten minutes she had been in there, she had observed the cameras, trying to make sense of what was happening but came up blank. And now, instead of checking the cameras, she was observing those men, their behaviour towards one another, trying to profile them as much as she could. She could now properly see all three of them but none rang any bells in her mind, she usually had a good photographic memory, meaning she had probably never even seen them before. They exchanged very little words, meaning she had still no idea why she was being kept there.

One of the men was pacing close to her, a weapon in his hand, probably to make sure she wasn't trying anything. The one who seemed like the leader was observing the cameras cautiously. The third one was coming in and out of the room every now and then.

After a while, the leader looked at his watch and then shot her a look. He wasn't smiling but she could feel a hint of satisfaction on his face. Her eyes narrowed as they locked with his but he quickly tore his gaze away to look at the man who was pacing.

"Two minutes," he announced.

Again, that information alone made no sense but they seemed to understand each other. The one holding the weapon moved in her direction and Jules instinctively tried to back up, but she was literally cornered. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet again and slammed her against the wall, holding her firmly by the base of her neck. His free hand drew the weapon on her forehead.

Jules wriggled slightly until the gun connected with her head then she froze. Her breathing increased, her heartbeat pounded as she held the man's stare.

"One minute," the leader announced and the other man cocked his gun ready. "Hold on," he said, holding one hand up. He leaned in closer to the cameras. "They're there," he announced and grabbed his phone, a sly smirk on his lips.

* * *

After a while, they pulled out of the stadium and parked on the street right in front of it. Eddie checked his watch quickly. Their waiting time for the next call was much shorter now, they were a minute short of the half hour they had been given. Ed could only hope they weren't too late but he got his answer when the phone rang again. He took a deep breath and brought it to his ear.

"Now before you have us running around town again, I need to know my people are safe," he said sternly. At the thought of them being harmed in any way, his grip tightened on the phone.

This time Spike was ready and as soon as the call came he was chasing it.

* * *

"They're safe" the man replied. He shot a look in Jules' direction and then back at the screens. "But if you screw around, they won't be safe much longer."

Jules squirmed a little but as she felt the muzzle of the gun press harder on her forehead, she froze once more, realising they still intended to shoot her.

There was a moment of silence on the phone before Ed's voice spoke again. "Just tell us what you want."

"Nothing from you and your friends, its between me and these two in particular."

Jules was listening to his side of the conversation and it still didn't make any sense. Why them both? Greg had not seemed to know who they were either and for having spent a while alone with them in this room, she had not figured out their intentions yet.

* * *

Again, Ed took a moment before he spoke. His anger was rising, the man had just confirmed this was personal. "How do we get them back?" he asked.

"Depends if you meet my demands," the man responded on the phone. "Now get back to HQ." There was a click as the line was shut on the other side.

"He's gone," Spike grunted in frustration and slammed a fist down on the desk, missing the keyboard by inches.

"Spike take it easy," Sam said quietly.

Ed grunted as well as he shoved the phone back in his pocket, somehow still resisting the urge to toss it out the window. At least, now they were rather close to the HQ but it still bothered him not knowing if Greg and Jules were safe and most of all, he hated that they didn't have the slightest clue what these men wanted and why they were doing all of this. "Spike, I need EVERYTHING you can cross-reference with these guys and something that might have involved both Jules and Greg. Winnie, take out all of the files on Team One with Jules and Greg involved, including their own personal files. We need answers!"

"Copy!" Winnie and Spike chorused.

* * *

As he closed the phone, the man turned to look at Jules and approached slowly. Her eyes were locked on his, sending him her best glare she could muster through the fear she was trying to suppress.

"I have no idea who you are," she admitted, feeling like she should fill in the uneasy silence.

"Of course you don't," he said with a soft laugh. From the corner of her eye, she could see the man holding her smiling wickedly.

She hesitated. "Then what do you want?" she asked.

Before she got an answer, she heard the loud sound of a gun going off right next to her ear. She closed her eyes quickly and waited for the pain to arrive, for the darkness to take over. But it didn't. As the buzzing in her ear started to fade, she opened her eyes carefully and saw both men laughing, the smoking barrel of the gun within inches of her left ear, she took this as her cue to shut the hell up.

"You'll see." The sneer was menacing.

He took a step back and the man holding spun her around her pushed her towards the door.

* * *

Who were these people? What did they want? Nothing made sense as Greg struggled to piece together memories of what had happened today, trying to find something he had missed - there had to have been something, a clue that perhaps he had overlooked?

By now, he knew that Oliver might have only been a diversion - a trap - a way to lure him out in the open. Who had told him that Greg was the one with the answers about Jodie? Why take people hostage in a shopping center only to willingly let them go so quickly unless he had received a call, tipping him off that something happened to his lover that was caused by Greg and not the people in the room?

Because Greg knew Schizophrenics only needed one tiny inch of suspicion that would flood their chaotic minds - someone had played with Oliver's head and twisted his thoughts up enough. Someone who knew how to get into the minds of people and use their feelings and thoughts against them. Someone who knew Greg would know how to talk them down because he knew how to deal with mental health better than most negotiators.

Many scenarios ran through his mind, the silence in the room was endless but nothing was making sense - Greg was used to puzzles but this puzzle was something he couldn't quite get his head around.

What about the shots fired in the square? Why put so many people at risk? If he and Jules were the intended targets, why not something that wouldn't bring out the entire team? Unless it was attention he wanted? If so then whoever was behind this had it. But Team one wouldn't let this go so easily and Greg knew that.

He couldn't help but pace around the room as he pondered all of this, but as soon as he heard the gunshot, all of these thoughts faded and panic filled him. "JULES!" he yelled out, unable to contain himself as he hammered on the door.

"Shut up!" a voice came from the other side of the door after a moment.

Greg stopped pounding and stepping back, he stared at the door. "I just want to make sure she's alright," Greg said calmly as he pulled up his guard, hiding the fear in his voice.

The door roughly opened on him, again filling the room with harsh light. A silhouette was holding a gun up at him and he motioned it towards the exterior of the room. "Move!"

Greg stepped back slightly as the door was opened but when ordered to move, he obediently held up his hands and moved forward.

Once he was out of the room, the man followed him, pushing him through a long corridor. After a moment, he gave Greg a nudge with his weapon. "Here," he said, pushing him to the right into another corridor, this time much smaller. They soon reached a door on the left. "In there," he said simply.

Greg hesitated eager to not go through doors without knowing what was there. Feeling a nudge, he swallowed his fear and pushing the door open he stepped in.

The petite shape of Jules was the first thing he spotted. She was sitting on a chair facing the wall opposite to the door, her hands tied behind its back.

Crouched in front of her was the man who seemed to be the leader of the three. Upon seeing Greg, he stood back up and smiled. "Sergeant Parker, please come in."

Jules twisted her head back to look at Greg.

The recognition in his eyes was nothing compared to the horror he felt as he saw Jules - he didn't move, frozen, his eyes fixed on Jules.

"Oh she's fine for now," Logan said before Greg could find his voice, seeing the expression on his face. With one swift move, he spun her chair around so Greg could see up front. Across her stomach were a bunch of wires attached to what looked like a bomb. "I'm just finishing up," he added proudly.

Jules eyes locked with Greg's but she didn't say anything. However, her body language spoke for itself, her expression conveyed fear, something he had rarely seen on her.

"What have you done!" Greg said, the words coming out in a panicked tone. His eyes filled with fear and pain as he looked over at the man. "Logan?" he had finally recognised the man's voice now seeing him properly.

"Finally! You recognize me," he said with a smirk. The man behind Greg pushed him forward into the room as they were still by the porch. Logan walked slightly closer but seemingly keeping a distance between them. "I'm just getting started," he said in a more menacing tone.

"This is between us, not her. Let her go Logan," Greg replied holding his gaze. "Whatever it is you want, she's not part of it."

"Oh but she definitely is," Logan said as a smile crept up on his face. "Must I remind you?" he added as he took another step forward cautiously.

"Logan, don't make this about her, it's not her fault," Greg said quietly stepping forward. He heard a click and he looked down to his feet before looking back up at Logan, sheer horror in his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Logan's smile grew wider as the click was heard. He didn't need to look down however, he simply stared in satisfaction as Greg realized what had just happened. "Pressure bomb," he announced. Jules tensed up behind him. "But you knew that already," he continued. "Now don't move too fast, I'm not done here just yet," he added with a smirk.

Jules shifted uncomfortably and Logan looked back at her before going over to crouch in front of her chair and work on the wires.

Greg didn't move, his eyes fixed on Jules. "Logan, why are you doing this? This won't prove anything!" he said trying to draw Logan's attention to him and not Jules.

Logan ignored him for a moment as he concentrated on the bomb. Jules exchanged a worried look with Greg. He connected and twisted the last wires so they held together, however he didn't switch it on for now, it wasn't time just yet.

He finally looked back at Greg. "I will prove that you need me more than you gave me credit for, Sergeant Parker," he said before spinning Jules' chair a bit so she and Greg were face to face. "If one goes off…" he let them finish that thought, looking between the two who were now staring at him.

Greg shook his head. "Logan, this ends now. Let her go. We can talk about it, alright?" he tried to negotiate.

"There's nothing to talk about," he simply said before giving his partner a head sign towards the exit. "Try not to move too much," he said before he exited, closing the door behind him.

Greg watched Jules for a moment after the men had gone. "I'm sorry," he said quietly after a short while as he looked down at his feet. He knew if he moved an inch the whole thing would blow - he willed Spike to hurry up and arrive.

Jules kept observing him. She had not dared break the silence. She knew he was kicking himself for this but she didn't blame him, she ignored his apology because she didn't feel like she deserved one. "What was that all about?" she finally asked.

For a moment Greg contemplated avoiding the question but the look she was giving him and the current position they both were in didn't warrant it - she deserved to know. "Logan is angry at me - at us - at the SRU." He kept looking away, hiding his own anger at the situation and his fear for their lives - her life more than his own. "I'm sorry Jules," he said again softly trying avoid talking about it.

Jules gave him a thorough look for the first time since she'd woken up. He looked beat down and completely exhausted, his traits were drawn but most of all, she hated the sorrow in his eyes. "Unless you ordered this whole deal, you have nothing to feel sorry for," she said after a moment, trying to lighten the mood with one of her sarcastic comment.

Greg sighed as he searched Jules' eyes, in the light of the room they could see they were in a bare cement room with a thick wooden floor and no windows. A step down led to the door behind him which was locked. Not that either of them could reach it anyway.

Jules' eyes met his and she frowned slightly. "Who's Logan anyway?" she asked with concern, curiosity burning her, especially since it might explain the bad situation they were in.

"A bomber," he said in one breath, hating that he had to describe him as such.

Jules held back a comment. Somehow, the bomb attached to her had told her that.

"He tried to apply to the SRU, as a Bomb Tech. When he was rejected, he tried to blow up our HQ, Spike defused the bomb." A moment and Greg sighed. "This was a few years ago."

"Why was he rejected?" she asked. This must have been before her time as she didn't recall the case.

"He didn't meet the requirements - we only had one spot and several applicants." A beat and he looked to her properly. "The spot was taken as soon as his application was rejected."

There was an odd expression in his eyes and Jules frowned slightly. "By whom?" she asked.

Greg shook his head. "Jules," he said softly, unwilling to give her a straight answer.

Jules nailed him with a look. "Who?" she asked again stubbornly. "We need to know why this guy wants to blow us up!"

Greg looked away and then down at the bomb, his feet were beginning to ache and for a second his mind flashed back to Lou but he blocked it out.

As his eyes moved back to her, there was something unsaid in them that gave Jules her answer. "By me." It wasn't a question. She pursed her lips and looked away.

* * *

Back at HQ, Wordy was frowning as he leaned against the door of the truck. He rubbed his face thoughtfully.

Ed noticed Wordy's look and gave him a gentle pat in the back. "What is it, Wordy?"

"I keep thinking I know that voice," Wordy said quietly "I can't place it but I know it from somewhere."

"Good, that's good," Ed said with a nod. He searched Wordy's eyes. "Keep on that train of thought," he added, willing him to remember.

Wordy thought hard. "I keep thinking about the recruitment videos. You remember how Greg would sit and watch the old ones? I keep getting flashes of that and I don't know why."

Ed nodded again and trusting Wordy's gut, he dug into his own memory. "Someone that didn't get picked…" Ed thought out loud. The last person to be on the team through these procedures had been Lou. The one before that was Jules. He exchanged a look with Wordy, wondering if they were having the same thoughts.

Wordy nodded and they rushed over to the lobby.

"Winnie!" Ed said as they approached the desk. "Old recruitment videos! Call up Jules' and any applicants that were applying for the same spot she applied for."

"Copy!" Winnie obeyed.

There were hundreds but it was a good start. Looking through the list, they might remember something and figure out who it was without the need to watch them all one by one.

As the list came up on the screen Wordy scanned them with his eyes - looking for a name that rang a bell.

Spike ran in from the command truck at that moment. "Nothing cross-referenced, I'm sorry Ed. I looked hard - I can't see anything."

"That's because he's not a subject," Ed said as he looked over at him.

Wordy pointed to the screen under Spike's frown. "Twenty of them didn't appreciate being declined. There's a mark next to them, they tried to apply again several times."

Ed quickly looked down the list, concentrating on those Wordy had pointed out. He frowned when his finger stopped on one particular name where the mark was different and referred to a case number. "Thomas Logan," he said out loud, looking sideways at Wordy.

"Logan," Wordy repeated as the events came flooding back into his mind. "Winnie! Find out where he is."

"Copy." Winnie said and quickly checked up the records. "He was arrested after he attempted to blow up the HQ, did time for a year and was released before he dropped off the radar. Nothing on him until early this year."

"We need an address!" Ed urged and Winnie simply returned to her screen.

Spike's face lit up as he finally recalled the name, his brows rose. "That guy..." A beat. "Left a huge bomb in the middle of our training room then stood outside talking to me about how he had no hard feelings that I was the demolition expert -" he was cut off as Winnie interrupted him mid rant.

"Got him, he lives in a rented apartment. Address on your PDAs," Winnie chimed.

"Sam, Leah!" Ed urged them through the earpiece as they were still by the SUVs, knowing he had to stay at the HQ to receive the next call.

"On it!" Sam headed for the SUV, jumping into the driver's side and once Leah was in, he hit the road.

* * *

Greg regarded Jules. "It wasn't your fault," he said shaking his head as slowly as he could manage - nervous that any motion would set off the bomb.

The lock turned behind him and Jules' eyes moved from Greg to the now opening door, revealing Logan walking in the room.

"Oh, how touching," Logan sneered as he saw them, walking in cautiously. "And for the record it was her fault," he added, sending her an icy glare.

Jules' eyes narrowed as he spoke. In his stare, she could feel the hatred he had for her, the way he looked down at her as if she was not fit for the job. Great. So on top of being a crazy bastard, he was probably a sexist pig.

"She didn't purposely steal it from you," Greg answered, hating that he couldn't turn to face Logan. "The spot was competitive - you, her and hundreds of other applicants wanted that spot. She did the same assessments you did."

Logan chuckled as he tore his gaze away from Jules and walked further into the room so Greg could see him sideways. "But what did she have that I didn't?" he asked. "I mean, as you can see - I'm good with bombs," he started.

"Logan, the original application wasn't for a bomb technician," he answered honestly.

"Then what was it for?"

"It was a sniper position," Greg gave Jules a look telling her to negotiate with him, he couldn't turn his body around, meaning he couldn't connect with him properly.

Jules eyes moved to Greg momentarily and she hesitated, unsure she was the right person to make him see reason. He blamed her for not getting in after all. As she looked back at Logan, she tried to straighten up but ended up wincing from the pain in her shoulder. "Look, we all work hard to get in. I fought for my place in that team and I'm lucky they needed a sniper at that moment." She paused and turned to Greg for him to fill in.

"I could have been trained as a sniper," Logan butted in defensively.

"No," Greg shook his head. "That's not how it works, it's not only the sniper issue."

"Why?" Logan asked. "Why? I mean... why couldn't you just have kicked out the bomb technician?"

Greg looked to Jules then back at him. "Logan, here's the honest truth. You didn't fit the requirements both emotionally, mentally and physically. Simple as that," he said, carefully holding his hands up.

Logan rose a brow. "And she did?"

"Let her go, Logan," Greg continued, ignoring his question.

Jules looked from Greg to Logan. The reasons for the man's refusal were rather obvious. He wasn't mentally stable, at least not in Jules' eyes. She held his stare for a moment. She knew she had pissed off so many men when Greg had chosen her over them all but it had also been the proudest accomplishment of her life. She wasn't going to let Logan screw it all up for her and make her feel like she had not deserved it.

Logan laughed. "No. I want your team to find you then just when all seems to fail, I'll come in and save the day. Then you will all see how good I am."

Greg looked at Jules as Logan practically danced out of the room.

Jules watched him leave and let out a sigh. She tried shifting her position and grunted in frustration as the pain struck in her shoulder again due to the harsh way her hands were locked together in her back. She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed loudly before giving a slight shake of the head and pursing her lips. "I feel like a damn damsel in distress," she muttered through gritted teeth, hating to be so powerless and at the mercy of a lunatic.

A smile crept on Greg's lips upon hearing her, knowing how she hated to be helpless or treated any differently from the guys. She was usually fierce and determined, he knew this situation probably hurt her pride more than anything else.

Jules noticed it and narrowed her eyes slightly in a questioning look. "What?" she asked as a smile appeared on her lips as well, reading the man's thoughts.

Greg shook his head softly. "Jules," he responded, giving her a knowing look. There was a silent exchange between the two of them and for a moment, a slight laughter replaced their worry. However, this feeling quickly dropped back to their current anguish.

Jules took a deep breath and remained silent for a moment, thoughtful. With all this, a question was burning her lips.

Greg looked over at her. "What is it Jules?" he asked after a moment as he studied her.

Her eyes met his. As ever, he could read her better than anyone else. She hesitated again. With the last few days they've had and now this, she constantly felt overwhelmed with emotions, especially when it involved Greg. "Why did you chose me?" she asked after a moment, a slight frown appearing on her features.

He could say the same thing he'd told Logan but she wanted to know the truth. "Sometimes I sit and watch your recruitment video, I listen to you tell me how much you went through in your youth."

Greg marked a short pause and Jules' mind wandered back to the previous day at the school. To the kid they had lost. Hanson. She felt her heart well up as she thought of him, of how much he had reminded her of herself at his age. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to think of what she could have done differently, how she could have approached him to make sure they didn't need to go lethal...

"Don't do it, Jules," Greg cut in, interrupting her thoughts, knowing what she had on her mind. Then taking a breath, Greg continued. "During that interview, you made me think of myself as a kid and as an adult." Again Greg took a pause watching her closely. "We all went through something in our lives that helps us be good at what we do today." Greg watched her for a second. "You? You had a way that showed you as different from everyone else. You're strong, determined, stubborn, empathetic. You understand people."

Truth be told, Jules had not expected him to be so forthcoming with his answer. She listened to him without interrupting and she felt a lump in her throat. A smile crossed her lips when he mentioned she was stubborn and she looked down slightly, finding a sudden interest in her trouser. She met his eyes again and felt strong guilt washing over her. He had just proven how connected they were with those simple words, how their relationship was much more than one of a boss and his teammate. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk yesterday," she said after a moment.

"No." Greg felt the overwhelming urge to reach out to her and hug her again - but he couldn't. Instead he shook his head, nailing her with a familiar look. "No," he said firmly.

* * *

Reaching the front door of Logan's apartment, Sam shared a look with Leah. Then stepping back he braced and kicked the door down.

"SRU!" Leah entered first and Sam followed behind her, clearing the appartment. Once they had gone through every single room of the small apartment, Sam entered the living room and gaped as he registered what he saw. "Leah… come see this," he said softly.

Leah approached Sam's side and followed his gaze. There were journal clippings covering the entire wall about SRU cases, a bunch of pictures, mostly of Greg, some of Jules and a few of the whole team. Frowning slightly, Leah looked down at the living room table where another few piles of paper had been left and shuffled them with her gloved hand to see what was underneath. Mostly, it all came back to the same. The man had a fixation on Team one.

"Talk to me, Sam," Ed responded from the HQ, leaning on Winnie's desk.

"Photos, newspaper articles... everywhere… This guy's been stalking every Team one call out since…" he paused and looked over at a few of the dates. Some went back to six years before, "...since the year Jules applied. This guy's been watching your every move, especially Greg and Jules."

Ed could feel his teeth clench again as Sam spoke. He shook his head softly. They had their guy but it was not gonna bring Greg and Jules back in any way unless they found out more.

Leah had already gone to the bedroom while Sam had remained in the living room. She opened the wardrobe and her eyes widened. "Sam," she called out.

"Hold on, Ed," Sam hurried to Leah's position and stepped up behind Leah.

He froze for a moment. There were loads of explosive material piled up, wires, liquids, timers… "Spike you gotta see this," Sam fished out his PDA took a picture and sent it to him.

After a second, Spike let out a choke and he gasped. Wordy went over to him and gripped him gently. "Come on buddy, focus."

Ed gave a look over at Spike, letting Wordy go to him first. He moved closer after a moment and peaked over his shoulder. "What is it, Spike?" he asked.

Spike held out the PDA to him numbly, his eyes quickly scanning what he could see on the small screen. "All the ingredients you need," he started but trailed off.

"For what?" Wordy asked gently.

Spike gave Wordy a look and then looked back at Eddie. "Unless he had it there for decoration..."

"Spike!" Ed cut him off in his usual stern tone. They didn't have time for this, if it meant Greg and Jules' lives were even more at risk, they needed to know fast.

"It's what you need to make two types of bomb - pressure bomb, and a timer bomb."

Ed nervously rubbed his face and let his hand go up to his head as he stared down at the photo on Spike's phone. "What kind of damages?" he simply asked, unable to form more words.

"Depends on the explosion he wants to create and the amount of components he used. From what I see, each bomb could take out up to a block or so." A beat. "But if this guy triggers both to go off at the same time - more than that." Spike paused and took a deep breath, looking from Ed to Wordy. "We have to find him. Now," he added as his voice wavered.

Ed took a deep breath. "Sam?" he asked, wondering if they had anything else at the house that would help them get a location.

Sam had resumed his search of the apartment with Leah. As they tossed the place he found what looked like diagrams and plans - he took a photo and sent it to Spike and Eddie. "I got something, looks like plans for a room."

Leah was rummaging through the man's clothes, trying to find anything hidden that would give them some sort of clue.

"Any details on where that could be?" Ed questioned as he looked at the new picture on Spike's PDA.

"Not really. It has specifics for materials and another with ground analysis..." he cut off he recognised the specs. "It's an underground shelter, Ed."

"Bring back everything you can," he instructed. With the ground analysis, they could probably figure out in which area it would be located and cross-reference it with Logan's info to find a common denominator.

"Copy!" Sam said before gathering everything into a pile.

"Copy," Leah responded as well, grabbing all the clippings she could gather, taking out the ones she figured were the most important from the living room walls.

Spike looked up at Eddie, then straightening up he headed for the truck that held his Babycakes and gear.

Ed gave Spike a nod and watched him as he moved, knowing he was going to gather what he would need to disarm whatever bombs the man had set up. He couldn't say he had enjoyed anything from this situation so far but this feeling got way worse when the possibility of a bomb was mentioned.

"Ed! We have prints! They Match Logan," Winnie suddenly called out.

At this point, they pretty much knew who they had to deal with already as all the evidence was pointing towards him but it was good to have a confirmation that they were looking in the right direction.

Spike reached the truck and as he grabbed the door handle, his hands began to shake. He backed up from the truck and then frustrated, he began to kick out at the back wheel.

As he heard Spike rummaging by the trucks, Ed shot a quick glance in that direction. "Thanks Winnie," he answered absent-mindedly. He exchanged a look with Wordy and moved over to the garage.

"Spike?" he asked calmly as the young demolition expert came into view.

Spike paused in his frustration and shook his head. "I'm fine," he said, his back to Eddie and trying to bring up a wall but failing.

Ed simply stood there for a moment, observing him cautiously. His right brow rose slightly and he waited for Spike to keep talking. They both knew that "I'm fine" never covered it in this team.

Feeling eyes on him, Spike sighed. "I hate it Eddie," he finally whispered. "What if I can't do it? What if he has made a double bomb? How do I disarm both?" he grunted, venting his thoughts. His hand went to his wrist where Lou's bracelet was and he rubbed at it absentmindedly as if trying to comfort himself.

"Spike!" Ed said, trying to shake the man into his senses. "I can honestly say I know no one better at this than you are. If you can't do it, no one else can." He took a step forward and grabbed the man's shoulders spinning him around to face him. "We need you, more than anyone else. Now, are you with me?" he asked, holding his stare.

Spike tried to pull away but sighed and looked up at Ed - he wasn't able to ignore the thoughts of Lou every time a pressure bomb came into the equation. "Copy," he said softly.

Ed gave the man's wrist a look, it held Lou's bracelet. He pulled on his own sleeve to show him his. "We're not getting any more like these," he commented.

The sound of the SUV coming back tore Ed's gaze away from Spike. He observed it as Sam and Leah moved out quickly, their hands full of paper and rolls. "Alright let's get to it," he said, darting back to the lobby.

Spike nodded at that before heading over to meet Sam to grab the specs. He also knew Sam would have brought some of the bomb components with him after securing the apartment with some local cops.

Sam handed Spike the dangerous cargo which he had placed in a secure container before helping Leah carry the files and papers to the briefing room.

As they both met Wordy half way, he grabbed the paper with the planning permission info and took it to Winnie to work on.

Learning about those photos plastering the man's walls was one thing, actually seeing them was another altogether. They had gone into the briefing room to put everything down on the table and all look together at the whole picture. There were paparazzi and surveillance like shots, multiple clippings, most of them circled in red whenever it mentioned Greg's name. One of the most recent ones was from the previous day's papers. An article about a meth lab which an SRU officer had nearly perished in. A lump formed in his throat as he matched it with a shot of Jules speaking with Greg when he was by the ambulance. Another recent clipping was from that morning's edition. The school shooting.

"He purposely chose this particular moment to strike…" Ed said. "He knew we were spread thin."

"This guy's been at all our call outs, even before I came," Sam replied, noting the older pictures of Greg and Jules - in any other circumstance he would have commented how Greg and Jules had looked years ago but right now was not a good time.

* * *

Greg and Jules were watching each other as if trying to communicate silently when the door opened and Logan entered. Stepping around where he knew the bomb to be, he moved so he could see both of them. He let out a chuckle as he saw their expressions. "You two are like married or something?" he asked, noticing the way they were looking at each other.

"No," Greg answered, his attention turning to him. "What about you?" he asked, glad that he could see Logan's face. "You got family?"

Logan frowned. "Don't do that!" he said sharply.

Greg regarded him silently.

Jules looked up at Logan and seeing where Greg was going, she continued with his train of thought. "That's what we do Logan," she started. "We don't use force, we talk, we try to understand people, help them through the situation."

Logan spun around to face Jules. "Like you're trying to do now, huh?" He shook his head. "I don't need help, I'm not the one standing on a bomb." He jerked a thumb in Greg's direction.

"Logan, if you do this Team one will hunt you down," Greg said quietly. "They won't go easy on you - but if you let us go, they will."

"That's true only if they catch me. Besides, they can't kill me, they need me to disarm the bomb," he added and chuckled.

Greg didn't reply, he knew better than to mention Spike. He didn't want Logan to go running off after their only hope and kill him.

Logan smirked. "I'll be the hero of the hour!"

Jules looked up at him. "Logan, being a hero isn't what we're all about. You wanna be a hero, now?" she asked. Without waiting for him to answer, she continued. "You can do the right thing and call the team."

Logan hesitated momentarily then walked toward her. "You're right, I will," he said but there was something threatening about his look.

Instinctively, Jules leaned back as she could to keep as much distance from him as possible. He crouched down in front of her and made a final connection on the wires. The clock came to life, the red numbers seemed bright on her stomach and started descending slowly.

59:58, 59:57…


	10. Chapter 10

Jules squirmed and couldn't hold back an anxious whimper.

"Logan!" Greg tried to distract the man from his task. "Logan! You don't want to do this."

"Of course I do!" Logan replied with a sneer. "I have to make an impression, don't I?" He grinned evilly.

Greg shook his head. "Logan, please. Listen to me. I'll give you another interview, anything. Just don't do this." True he was reaching out the wrong way but this time nothing else mattered but Jules' safety.

Logan hesitated and looked at the bomb as he removed his hands from it.

"Logan, you're determined I can see that." Greg was using the man's need for attention and reassurance. "You're a good guy, you don't really want to hurt people. I can see that. You just feel a little ignored, right?"

Logan looked over at Greg, momentarily taken in.

"We can sit down maybe we can work something out - get us out of here and we can talk." Greg could see he was getting through.

Logan looked down at the bomb and then back up at Greg. "It's too late now, The bomb's been set," he shrugged and exited.

Once he was out of the room, Greg looked to Jules. "Jules, I don't think he knows what he's done."

If Greg was trying to make her feel better, he was doing a horrible job. She frowned slightly and looked up at him, tearing her gaze away from the red numbers still counting down, her eyes filled with worry.

"The team will get here, they will get here," Greg insisted more to reassure her and himself too.

There was a moment of silence between them and Jules took a long breath before breaking it. "There's this one thing I don't understand," she started. "He wants to prove he's the hero to the whole team including us?" she asked. She marked a pause and took a breath. "Either he's delusional, or we're disposable…"

* * *

"Guys! You got a call!" A beat. "For Ed!"

Ed looked over at Winnie and nodded. "Patch it through," he said and waited until it was connected. "Thomas Logan," he said simply.

"I guess you figured out who I am, then?" Logan's voice replied.

"Doesn't seem to bother you too much," Ed responded with a hint of bitterness.

Logan chuckled. "Then if you know who I am, why did you let me send you across the city?"

"Ed," Wordy warned in a soft whisper. "He's testing you."

Ed gritted his teeth and was about to snap a snarky comment but refrained from it under Wordy's advice. "I couldn't take any chances when you're threatening the lives of my friends," he responded calmly.

"Oh, they're your friends?" Logan replied sarcastically.

"Got them!" Leah announced as she moved over to Winnie's desk, Sam in tow. She was holding the plans in her hand.

Logan thankfully couldn't hear anyone's voices. "I tell you what, I'll let you come find us. Wouldn't you like that, huh, Mr. Lane?" he said the last part patronisingly.

Ed rose a finger to pause Leah and Sam and they stood behind Wordy, waiting until his call was over. Eddie couldn't let the man know they had his location already, especially since it was mere speculation still at this point. "What's in it for them if you do?" he asked, still composed and calm.

Logan chuckled. "Freedom?" he said smiling. "How about you just come get them... I'll let them go. But then that would be easy, right?"

"What do you want?" Eddie asked, growing impatient and cutting to the chase.

"Nothing, from you. Something from them... You have considerably LESS than an hour to find me or they all go bye bye." He hung up.

The phone call had just barely ended and already, Eddie had turned to his team. "Let's move!" he urged.

The team didn't need telling, they were already running for the vehicles. Spike and Wordy headed for the truck whilst Sam ran back to his SUV with Leah.

However, Sam paused before turning his head around to look at his Team Leader who was heading over to a third vehicle. "Ed, take the SUV with us."

"I'll be fine, let's go!" he simply said as he jumped in the other SUV.

Sam didn't like it but he obeyed, quickly sliding into the drivers seat.

As the vehicles roared into the street, Ed's SUV fell back slightly. "Guys! A little SUV trouble, you guys go ahead!"

"No, Ed, we need you!" Sam replied glancing at Leah and hesitated to bring their own to a stop.

"Sam! We're running out of time! GO!"

"Copy!" Sam sped up and roared off with the command truck in tow.

Eddie grunted in frustration as he tried to get his SUV to cooperate.

"Spike?" Sam simply asked, taking over Ed's lead, meaning for him to give them directions to reach the given location.

"On it!" Spike simply said.

After a long drive on a highway and then into small country roads, they came to what looked like an abandoned building. "This is it!" Spike called out.

"It's too quiet," Sam muttered as he brought the SUV to a full stop and clambered out. "Ed, what's your 20?" The silence was deafening. "Ed?" Sam asked before looking to the command truck. "Spike, you see Eddie?"

Leah and Wordy were out of their respective vehicles and moving to the back of the SUV to gear up.

"No," Spike replied as he tapped into his keyboard. "His SUV is still-" He cut off as a loud bang was heard.

They all froze momentarily, Leah and Wordy exchanged a worried look.

"ED!" Sam called out. "EDDIE!"

Again, the lack of response on the earpiece was unbearable.

"Guys," Wordy tried to contain himself. "We need to get inside."

Sam didn't register the man's voice but Wordy gripped his shoulder and spun him round to face him. "Sam! We need you!"

Wordy was right, they still had to get inside and find the other two. Sam hesitated. It was

too quiet. What if they had the wrong location? But then again if it was the right place, they needed to be ready. He closed his eyes for a moment, prying them to be in there. "Full protection," Sam gave an order trying to push down the fear and worry in his stomach.

Within seconds the team was ready and Spike pulled up the specs on the building. "Whole place is one floor, and a stairwell goes down into the basement. There's a couple of rooms in there. It seems to be a shelter, all cemented, no windows."

"Then that's probably where they're being held." Sam remembered the specs he had looked at before. "Be careful."

"Copy that," Wordy and Leah chorused.

"Spike, we need you with us," Sam said simply.

Spike nodded, grabbing his gear he looked to the Babycake that was set up behind him. "When we need you, I'll call you." Spike gave his robotic child an affectionate pat then slipped out of the truck.

Spike was beside his teammates within seconds, backpack on his shoulder and gear in his hand. He hid behind Sam, knowing he couldn't use his hands as they were full.

"Alright, we go in together," Sam said, looking at his team. He didn't know if they would turn out outnumbered, they couldn't afford to split up. "Let's go!" he urged them again and moved to the building. Soon they were barging their way through the front door. They quickly cleared the area and moved towards the back. The figure of a man with their back to them could be seen further away. "Thomas Logan!" Sam yelled. "Hands on your head and turn around slowly!" he called out as they quickly moved closer to him.

Logan turned, his hands up and over his head as commanded but a smirk was obvious on his face. "You're too late. You don't have enough time," he sneered.

"Leah," Sam simply said.

Leah stepped forward quickly grabbed and pinned down the subject, securing him before dragging him back outside.

Meanwhile, Sam beckoned to the team and they kept moving until their reached a set of stairs leading to the basement and began to descend.

Hearing sounds beyond the door, Greg glanced at Jules, willing her to hear the sounds too. It sounded like multiple and hurried footsteps and he could only hope it was the team.

"HEY!" Greg called out as the footsteps neared the door.

"Greg!" Sam shouted. As he recognized his Sergeant's voice, a feeling of relief ran through him. He kept on moving down the stairs quickly.

"Don't step through the door!" Greg warned. "Be careful!" He knew Logan had been in and out but unlike them, Logan knew where the mine was.

Hearing the warning, the team stopped and Spike kicked into action. Pulling out his detector, he slowly pushed the door open, careful not to step over the threshold.

"Guys," Jules said with relief in her eyes as the door opened on them. However, her voice was laced with worry and fear.

The first thing that caught Sam's eyes as the door opened was Jules wearing a timer bomb. He could feel Wordy tense up behind him and so did he, but it hit him on a much deeper level. His eyes locked with hers for a moment and she simply gave him a tight nod. Of course, they had ended their intimate relationship months ago, but it couldn't change how he felt and he still cared immensely for her.

"I'll be right there!" Spike assured as he got to work, marking out the location of the landmine. "Sam, Wordy. You guys need to back up!"

They obediently backed up, a bit anxious, Wordy grabbing Sam firmly forcing the younger man to step back. "Come on buddy," he said as he pulled him back up the stairs. Sam gave his teammates a last glance before moving along with Wordy.

"Get to Jules," Greg urged.

Spike shook his head. "I have to secure the mine first, boss." Spike continued to mark out the mine and it soon appeared that it was a square area around Greg with enough space for people to walk around it. "Got space but we need to make sure theres no other bombs around here."

Greg nodded. "He was walking around the room, there are only two. Hurry Spike," Greg urged as his eyes moved over to the timer that was below four minutes at that point.

Spike nodded, moving faster to secure the area but still being careful.

Soon he had worked out a path to Jules and quickly crouched down in front of her. "Hey," he said simply, trying to be calm but his eyes were screaming fear.

"Spike, you can do this," Greg murmured.

"Greg I-" he cut off.

"Spike, it's okay - focus," Greg said softly before looking to Jules.

Spike's hand began to shake and he paused, sitting back on his heels and staring at the bomb.

"Don't think about him Spike," Greg said gently, referring to Lou. "I know it's hard not to but right now we need you. Jules needs you. You can do this."

"The timer's ticking. I…" Spike stared at it as it continued to count down, now below two minutes.

"Spike! Stop second guessing yourself." Greg's voice cut through him.

"You've done this a thousand times," Jules added, looking straight into his eyes. "This time is no different, you hear me?" She needed him to do this, they both did.

Wincing at their words, Spike nodded then looking up at the timer again he grabbed some tools from his box and began to work.

Jules trusted Spike with her life - and at this moment she could say it was literally - but she couldn't help but have a slight frown on her features as she watched him work. She looked over at Greg who was staring right at her.

* * *

Outside, Leah held Logan tightly against the SUV. "Winnie," she asked.

"Yeah?"

"You located Ed?"

"His GPS has him in his SUV a block from HQ. Cops are on scene now."

"Is Ed there?"

"They haven't revealed anything yet," she said darkly.

Leah frowned slightly, hating this situation. "Did you send a team?"

"I did, they're on scene now. Waiting to hear news," Winnie replied.

Leah couldn't hold back a grunt which seemed to make Logan chuckle beside her.

"Now you know how good I am, huh?"

Leah lurched, pinning Logan back first onto the SUV and gripping his jacket as she got into his face.

Sam and Wordy came out at that exact moment. If Leah hadn't shoved the man into the SUV, Sam would have done it himself. Instead of telling her to back off, he walked closer to them and pinned him harder with his own forearm. "Listen, you little piece of shit," he started letting out all of the frustration he had gathered throughout the day. "Blowing up my teammates doesn't prove you're good at anything."

Logan just scoffed. "It proves you should've hired me."

"No, it means we are damn lucky we didn't hire you!" Wordy growled stepping up. The normally non aggressive gentle giant couldn't help but feel angry as his own forearm pressed against Logan's chest.

Now surrounded by three threatening SRU officers, Logan gulped. "You… You need me to disarm the-"

"No," Sam said, cutting him off. His eyes bore intensely into Logan's. "We have our own bomb expert."

"How do you know he's good enough?" Logan retorted with an air of pride and whimpered as all three pressed harder against his chest.

"Because he's just disarmed the timer," Spike said proudly over the earpiece. He still had to disarm both bombs but at least now, he wasn't against the clock.

A smirk appeared on Sam's lips and he made sure that Logan saw it. His little game was over now and he would be glad when his ass would be well locked up in jail. "Timer's down," Sam said in a low voice. "Is that good enough for you?" he added with a glare as all three officers stepped back but still at arms length.

"Don't celebrate yet, I still gotta disarm them both," Spike said quietly but he looked up at Greg as if seeking out some sort of comfort before resuming his work.

"How?" Logan asked in shock.

"Give me five minutes with that guy and I'll show him how," Spike growled, the frustrations inside of him bubbling up.

"Spike," Greg warned. "Focus."

"Copy." Spike knew he still had to do a lot to make it safe.

"Guys," suddenly came Eddie's voice over the wail of sirens and background noise.

Sam almost jumped when he heard him. "Ed! What happened?" he asked as he backed up from Logan's face, his attention now fully on his earpiece.

"I got out of the SUV to check the engine, stepped away to make a call and the whole thing blew up."

Wordy couldn't help but sigh in relief. "You alright, buddy?" he asked his friend.

"Yeah, just a few scratches as it sent me flying. I'll be fine."

"What happened to your comms?"

"Got smashed under the impact, Team two had to come secure the area before I could get comms back." A beat. "How are Greg and Jules?"

Sam exchanged a look with Wordy and Leah. "We found them," he said but there was something in his voice that told Ed it wasn't over. "Spike's working on getting them out."

"Out?" Ed's voice echoed but he needed no explanation. "I'm on my way." He wasn't going to stay back , the sound of engines could be heard and the team knew he had grabbed one of Team two's SUVs.

As Ed roared off in one of their SUVs, Team two members shared a look with each other. Eric shook his head. "We're still good, we have two more and the command truck guys. He needs to be there." He marked a pause as he watched the SUV drive off. "CSU have this place, we should head back."

"Hey boss," a constable said, stepping closer. "Check those guys out," he said nodding over Eric's shoulder discreetly.

The Team leader glanced back and noticed two guys looking strangely similar to the photos Winnie had sent them. He looked back to his team. "Team two, our suspects have decided to make an appearance. Let's go greet them."

* * *

As Ed told them he was on his way, Sam took a breath and started pacing around the SUV, impatiently waiting for Spike to work on the bombs. A sudden thought flashed through his mind.

"Winnie, get EMTs here immediately," he asked her, remembering seeing both Greg and Jules' injuries.

"Copy."

Time seemed to go slowly with silence in the air, then there was a click on the line. "Spike?" Sam asked looking up.

All three SRU officers had taken a few steps back to give Logan some air to breathe, and some space to reflect on his failure. "Spike?" Wordy echoed Sam's voice, a sudden worry as there were no sounds coming from the other side.

"It's okay," Spike murmured. "Jules, you're clear," he said standing and moving behind her to help her out of her binds, careful not to hurt her shoulder. "Get out of here."

"I'm not leaving," Jules said stubbornly as she brought her hands back in front of her, holding her right arm with her left hand.

"GO!" Spike urged firmly. Then softly, "Now, please!" A beat. "Only one man downrange."

Jules shot Greg a look and she frowned in worry, still shaking her head stubbornly.

Greg simply nodded. "Do what he asks, go Jules."

She pursed her lips slightly and her eyes moved from Greg to Spike. "Fine," she finally said and held her left hand up for Spike to grab.

Spike helped her up to her feet and led her safely through the path.

As Jules passed him Greg fixed her with a look and gave her a nod. "I'll be fine," he said softly. "It'll be okay."

Jules had to fight against the urge to touch Greg in any way, to jump into his arms and hold him in comfort but she didn't want to disrupt the pressure. She gave him a nod and once she was out of the room, she looked back at them both. "I'll see you outside," she said before giving Spike a nod and climbing the stairs.

Once she was out of sight Spike looked to Greg. "Sam, Jules' on her way up."

"Copy!" Sam headed for the doorway to meet her.

She felt like her legs would give up underneath her, the pressure of the entire day's events dropping at once. Almost. Greg was still in there. She knew he was in good hands but she couldn't help but worry.

Once Jules appeared Sam grabbed her gently, wrapping his arms protectively around her to guide her towards the approaching ambulances.

Allowing herself to forget her tightness for a moment, she let her emotions win over and leaned herself against Sam, his protectiveness a welcomed gesture.

Logan gaped. "How did…?" he started. Staring at the woman coming out, he failed to see a figure approaching until it completely blocked his view. Before anyone could do anything, Wordy and Leah had been brushed aside and Logan found himself in the grasp of Ed Lane.

"Remember me? I'm the guy who you sent across the city and back for nothing," Ed spat, holding him against the SUV, his face close to his. "And then tried to blow me and my teammates up."

"There's still your boss - Maybe your guy's not that good," Logan smirked.

Ed seemed to cut him some slack but it was only momentarily for him to take a swing and shove him against the vehicle with more force, holding his collar. "You wanna see 'good'?" he asked menacingly through gritted teeth.

"ED!" Leah and Wordy stepped forward ready to restrain him.

Ed took a breath and backed off unwillingly. He then jabbed an accusing finger towards Logan. "I'm not done, yet," he said as he took a few steps back, Wordy and Leah's hands on his shoulders.

* * *

The medic was checking Jules over, concentrating on her shoulder wound.

Sam sat beside her at the ambulance but remained silent as he kept a comforting hand on hers - not caring this time about who could see them - she needed comfort and reassurance after what she had just been through.

Jules locked her fingers around Sam's and then looked up at him. Their eyes met but she quickly looked away, avoiding his gaze, feeling the intensity in his stare.

Sam tilted his head slightly, seeking her eyes. "Jules," he started.

A sharp pain ran through her shoulder as the medic took off the bloodied bandage she'd had on for hours.

"Sorry," he said in a small voice as he kept on working, cleaning up the wound.

"Jules," Sam repeated.

She finally brought her eyes back up on him. She couldn't believe he was still there for her after she'd been so harsh with him, after she completely crushed him and told him they couldn't see each other anymore. Now staring into his eyes, she couldn't even find the slightest hint of resentment or anger towards her, just sheer concern and care.

"I'll be fine," she assured with a nod, her heart welling up. Truth was definitely she wasn't over him. Breaking it up had only been the right thing to do. "Thanks," she added after a moment.

"For what?" Sam asked softly.

Jules hesitated and squeezed his hand tight. "For being there."

* * *

Ed glanced over at Jules and Sam then back at Logan. "Leah, take Logan to the station and book him. Wordy go with her."

"Copy," Wordy said reluctantly before grabbing Logan and pulling him away. As they drove off, Ed's gaze moved over to Sam and Jules again, glad to see her out and safe. But he wasn't going to rest until Greg was out as well. "Spike, status?"

There was no response and Eddie shook his head, slamming his hands against the SUV he gritted his teeth - the waiting was killing him.

Suddenly there was a resounding boom that shook the entire ground.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Apologies for the multiple cliffhangers throughout the story, we simply felt like there were the right moments to leave you all hanging! :)_

_Apologies also for the delays lately. We wanted to thank you all for your support, for reading our madness and reviewing it. Your comments are what pushed us further._

_So this is the final chapter, the denouement and the answers. Have fun!_

* * *

"NO!" Eddie span around staring at the building as it crumbled slightly from the blast. "SPIKE! STATUS!"

As soon as the blast was heard, Jules sprang to her feet, brushing off the medic and completely ignoring the pain in her shoulder. Sam was just as quick and he was already running over to Ed's side, Jules close behind. She brought a hand over her mouth, her heart pounded heavily as they waited for an answer.

Time slowed down and for a moment there was no response, then they saw movement near the exit of the building as Spike pulled a dazed Greg with him. "GUYS! Some help here!" Spike called out between coughs.

Eddie ran forward with Sam in tow and they soon reached both of their teammates. Taking over, they each took one of Greg's arms and put it around their shoulder to carry him to safety.

The medic rushed towards Greg while his partner brought over a gurney and an oxygen tank. "Get him on."

Spike stood silently rooted, then slowly he bent over his hands on his knees as he tried to calm himself, his eyes locked on Greg.

Jules' eyes followed Greg until he was laying down on the gurney. She then looked back toward Spike and moved over to him. She simply put a comforting hand on his back and gave it a soft pat.

Spike looked up and he gave her a look. "I lost my equipment," he said in one last attempt to break the tension.

It got a soft laugh out of Jules' mouth as the stress she had been experiencing dropped at once. They were all safe and sound. "We'll buy you more toys," she said with a smile. "You did great," she said after a moment, all serious again. "Lou would be proud."

Spike forced a smile on his lips and gave her a nod. The mention of Lou's name bringing a small tear to his eye which he wiped away before straightening up.

After a few mouthfuls of air on the oxygen mask, Greg coughed and pushed the medic off him. "Let me sit up," he grunted. The medics backed off slightly and Greg pushed himself up - meeting Spike's eyes he gave him a simple nod and a look of reassurance.

Eddie nailed Greg with a look. "Greg," he said shaking his head. "You okay buddy?" he asked.

Greg nodded. "Thanks to Spike."

* * *

Ed walked in the briefing room after dropping his bag in his locker. He didn't bother to change into his uniform, they had a debrief to go through before their actual shift started and he didn't plan on going hard on the team today, they'd been through hell and back in the past few and he wanted to cut them some slack. Besides, they were down two members for the day at least, he'd probably do some shooting drills with the others.

He sat down at the table, the files from the Hot Calls in the past three days laying unopened in front of him. He didn't have to strength to start on his own, he'd rather wait for them all to be there.

"Hey," Sam strolled in wearing his trousers and SRU shirt - he was glad to finally sit down in HQ rather than rush about. "We got too many," he muttered in regards to the files on the table as he sat down.

"You tell me," Ed responded.

Wordy and Spike strolled in and took their places. "Gentlemen," Ed greeted with a nod. Seeing them with smiles on their faces was refreshing. They'd had rough calls and a rough atmosphere among the team lately.

Leah walked in shortly after and greeted them all with a smile. "Morning," she said, sitting down.

There was a chorus of 'heys' and 'mornings' back. For a moment, they all sat in their respective seats, silent and thoughtful. However, the atmosphere wasn't tense as it had been in the past few times they had been in there. They were all relaxed and refreshed.

Suddenly footsteps approached and Greg appeared, wearing his usual uniform. He smiled when he saw the team. "Hey guys," he said in a simple greeting as he took his place at the head of the table.

Ed looked back as Greg entered the room and flashed him a smile.

Leah rose a brow. "Boss?" she asked upon seeing him in his uniform.

"Yeah yeah, I know," Greg shook his head. "I'll be staying in here all day working on paperwork, don't worry," he said, offering a slight smile.

He'd been cleared to work but the doctors had warned him to take it easy for a few days, and surprisingly he was going to obey - he had to. It turned out that the gun shot directed at him had only grazed his arm and aside from the sting it caused, he was good as new.

"You can't keep him out of here," Spike said, grinning at Greg.

"Never can," Wordy agreed.

Ed nodded at them both and let out a soft laugh. "You got that right," he added as he looked back at Greg. "How you feeling?" he asked.

"Pretty good, considering." He looked over at Spike who sat back, giving him a nod.

"What happened in there?" Wordy asked curiously. At the question, all eyes fell on Greg.

"He pulled me off the landmine," Greg replied simply - his eyes remained on Spike.

"And it still went off?" Ed asked with a raised brow.

"Part of it," Spike said simply. "I diffused it but there was a mechanism..." he cut off knowing they wouldn't understand if he went on with his technical terms. "I deactivated the pressure plates but there was a mechanism built in ready to blow in such a case. We had 30 seconds… Pulled the boss off it, we hit the ground running. Made it to the top of the stairs before the backdraft hit us and sent us flying."

Ed took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "The man had thought this through," he said through gritted teeth. He knew this was all over now but he couldn't help but feel angry whenever he thought about how close they'd come to losing some of their own. Including himself.

"Hey guys," Jules voice interrupted them as she peeked around the corner at first then slowly walked in, revealing her in plain clothes, her hair falling on her shoulders and her right arm wrapped up in a sling.

"Hey!" Sam quickly stood offering her his own seat as he was nearest the door. "Here, have my seat," he said before moving to another, giving her a smile.

Normally, Jules would have told Sam off and declined his offer but with all that happened the previous day, she simply smiled back at him and took his spot. "Thanks," she said as she sat down.

"Hey Jules," Greg greeted, a warm smile on his lips as he was glad to see her.

She looked at them all in turn but her eyes stopped on Greg and she smiled at him warmly, glad to see he was alright.

Clearing his throat Greg looked down at the pile of files in front of him - truth be told he knew there was nothing he wanted more than to forget everything but they had to debrief. "I read up on what happened after me and Jules got taken by Logan," he started, glancing at Eddie knowingly. "And..." A beat. "I'm proud of you guys. For holding it together. You worked as a team and that was important."

Ed nodded. They had held it together. Mostly. There were a few times when he was about to lose it completely but he knew he couldn't let this get personal.

"He had us running around town though, I don't get that," Sam interjected.

"Logan," Greg started, "likes to be in control. He likes to make people run around and show people he's serious. He thinks people treat him like dirt - it's his way of getting back at them. By sending you around town he's exerting his control."

"Explains the room with the traffic cameras…" Jules said in half a grunt. She took a breath and a thought crossed her mind. "Hey what about his two goons?" she asked, finally remembering them.

"Lennox and Charles Hoyle. Brothers," Ed started.

"Team two caught them at the scene of the blown up SUV," Leah added, shooting Ed a look.

"Blown up?" Greg looked to Eddie. This was something he hadn't read in the transcript but by the sound of it, this would be in Team two's transcript seeing as they had attended.

Eddie grunted at that thought. "Seems they managed to get a bomb into my SUV," he explained for Greg and Jules' sakes.

"We left the SUVs a while when we were dealing with Oliver," Sam offered glancing at Spike for confirmation but the demolition expert shook his head.

"Not long enough. CSU still have the SUV, they're investigating it," Spike added as an afterthought.

"So Logan's the one who orchestrated the whole Oliver thing?" Jules asked, confirming her suspicions.

Ed let out a snarl. "Laurence Ashley, the sniper who…" he trailed off, motioning to Jules' shoulder. "Decided he wanted to cut himself a deal so he finally talked whilst Team three had him in custody. Logan had files and clipping on all the cases we worked ever since his application was turned down. He dug one of them and decided to use it to his advantage." He marked a pause and took a breath. "They played Oliver who just got out of a mental hospital into thinking Greg was the one keeping Jodie from him, hence why he asked for Greg in particular. Logan had followed the news about the warehouse and then the school shooting. He had a few pictures of you and Greg arguing," he continued for Jules' sake. She looked down slightly at that. "Logan knew we were stretched thin but he also knew Greg wouldn't let his team down, especially not when someone asked for him directly. He knew it was the perfect time to hit, when we were weak." Again, he paused, letting the words sink in. "So he called Oliver, told him to meet at The Bay claiming he had information on Jodie and once the man was there, called him again to tell him it was all the SRU's fault."

Wordy jumped in. "Turns out he's the one who killed Jodie in the first place," he added.

Jules took a deep breath. "What about Logan?"

"Logan?" Greg looked to her. "He applied to SRU twice." A moment and Greg sighed. "When he was declined the second time he tried to blow up HQ."

"I had to disarm the bomb," Spike remembered it all too well. "He got arrested and sent to jail."

"Clearly not for long enough," Sam muttered.

"He went through a whole lot to prove his point," Jules thought out loud.

Ed nodded slowly. "I think it wasn't just to prove a point. I think he had a grudge against the both of you."

"I mean it's obvious why but..." A beat "When he applied, why did you decline him the first time?" Wordy asked.

Greg looked to Jules - she knew the answer to that.

Jules shared Greg's look and answered for him. "Wrong set of values, would rather shoot than talk. He's cocky, thinks he above everyone else, above the law," she started, voicing Greg's thoughts. "Looks like we proved him wrong," she added.

Ed looked over to all of them, his eyes stopping on Wordy. "Thanks to my buddy here for remembering hearing that voice from old application tapes Greg watches in his free time," he said, patting Wordy's shoulder. Wordy simply shook his head chuckling.

Greg shot Eddie a look raising a brow, then it occurred to him what they were talking about and he narrowed his eyes.

Jules let out a laugh. "Boss, you need a girlfriend," she teased.

"Hey!" he pulled a face at her knowing she was only teasing.

Sam and Spike leaned forward when Ed took something from under the pile of files on the desk. "What did you find Ed?" Sam asked.

A smirk appeared in the corner of Ed's mouth. "Guys, don't blame him, I can see how he finds it so entertaining." He held up a case in his hands and showed it to them.

"HEY!" Greg tried to lean forward to swipe the tape away. Ed lifted his arm to put it out of Greg's reach.

Spike grinned. "Come on boss! We gotta see it!"

Greg rolled his eyes while Sam and Wordy chuckled on their side of the table.

Leah's eyes widened. "That's the boss' application?" she asked and Ed nodded in response.

"I didn't even know tapes existed back then," Jules teased once more.

Greg just narrowed his eyes at Jules. "I'll have you know they did," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Ed… that better be from the SRU," he said in his normal voice a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Unfortunately it is, I couldn't access your Detective application," Ed said with a grin, knowing this one went way before the SRU.

Greg smirked sitting back, relieved. "Good. Then I don't care," he said smugly as he crossed his arms. He knew there was no application video for Homicide - in fact SRU had application videos for the very reason proven by what had just happened with Logan.

Ed snorted at Greg. "I give you 2 minutes before you start being self-conscious," he said as he stood and went to put the tape in the VTR.

"Lets see it!" Spike said, sitting back excitedly, Sam and Wordy did the same.

Greg fixed them with a look. He shook his head before moving his chair so he was out of the way and could look up at the screen.

The screen came to life after a moment and Greg's younger face appeared on it.

"Boss, you look pretty good there," Spike piped up.

Greg nailed him with a look - back then he'd just come out of alcoholism and was just recovering.

"We don't have to watch it," Wordy piped up, suddenly feeling like they were intruding.

Greg caught Wordy's look. "It's alright," he offered a knowing smile. "I do watch it occasionally, to remind myself of why I do what I do." Greg shrugged.

"That or to see yourself with hair?" Ed joked.

The team erupted in laughter while Greg shot him a look. Ed smiled back at him innocently and then his eyes moved to each and every one of them, glad to see they were alright, glad that the dynamics were back to what they'd always been. This wasn't just a team, it was family. And they still needed each other.

* * *

_A/N: Again, thank you all for your continuous support and your wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoyed the ride as much as we did writing it._

_If you like what we do and want to join in the fun, we have just recently started a FP roleplay site! Feel free to check it out and join, most canons are still available! (link on our profile). _

_Thanks for reading, and keep the peace!_


End file.
